The Next Slayer
by WolframandHart
Summary: After Series 7. Buffy and Faith lost their powers fighting the First Evil. A new slayer has been called - in England. Spike has been sent to fetch her
1. New slayer, an old evilbut not the 1st

The Next Slayer Set after the end of Buffy Season 7.  
  
The Scoobies have beaten the First Evil - but at the expense of Buffy and Faith's powers. They're just normal humans now, travelling the world, OZ style, working out what comes next.  
  
But a new Slayer has been called, in England - the coven (the one where Willow went to study) has sensed her. And now a certain blonde vampire has been sent to collect her....  
  
LONDON, 2003  
  
Celia was walking home from school, down by the river. It was getting dark, and she was looking around her nervously. This wasn't a safe place at night. But it was the quickest way home.  
  
She was just walking past the Old Ship pub when she saw someone lurking in the shadows. A male someone, with bleached hair and a long dark coat.  
  
Shit, she thought. Mugger? Or rapist? Or a charming combination of the two.  
  
"Hey, you're Celia, right?", he asked. "I've been waiting for you."  
  
Celia mentally upgraded the stranger to "stalker". She tried to scream, get the attention of the people in the pub, but she felt a hand over her mouth. The man had somehow got behind her, in less than a second. That seemed impossible.  
  
"Sorry love", he said, "I've started this badly. I'm supposed to tell you about your destiny."  
  
This, thought Celia, sounds like the sort of destiny where he keeps me in a box and chops bits off. She bit into his hand.  
  
"Ow!". He pulled his hand away and Celia screamed as loud as she could.  
  
Answering shouts came from the pub, and three men ran out towards them.  
  
Her attacker turned to run, but he called over his shoulder.  
  
"Look, I've ballsed this up, I'm sorry. But I'll be back. I've got to tell you who you are "  
  
And he disappeared into the dark.  
  
A man in a check shirt ran up to her, panting.  
  
"You alright love? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No", said Celia, "No I'm fine."  
  
And she ran all the way home.  
  
*****  
  
It was Saturday night, and Celia's mates were taking her clubbing. They were standing in Celia's room in their underwear, surrounded by an ocean of discarded outfits.  
  
"You need cheering up", said Olivia. "Seems like that bloke really freaked you out. "Try this on", she said, handing Celia a very little black dress.  
  
"Yeah, I am a bit weirded out. He said he'd find me again. That's not the sort of promise I like from a stalker."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You gave his description to the police. I bet they've got him already.", said Milla.  
  
"Bloody hope so", said Celia.  
  
She stepped into the dress and looked in the mirror, arranging her long blonde hair over her shoulders. The dress was very, very short. She pulled it a little further over her bum.  
  
"Well, someone won't be bending over tonight. If I drop anything, one of you lot's going to have to pick it up."  
  
"What did your last slave die of", sniffed Olivia.  
  
"We better get going. S'cheaper if we get there before 11.", said Milla.  
  
****  
  
They arrived at the 333 club and dumped their coats. The music was latino on the ground floor.  
  
"A little Hip-Hop, ladies?", asked Celia.  
  
"Don't mind if I do", said Milla.  
  
"Down we go", said Olivia.  
  
The three girls linked arms and walked off towards the stairs.  
  
Celia stopped dead.  
  
"I don't believe it", she said, faintly.  
  
"What's the matter?", asked Olivia.  
  
"It's him", hissed Celia.  
  
There was the blonde man who'd attacked her. He was leaning against the bar, drinking whiskey. He waved.  
  
"Should we call the police?", asked Olivia, sounding scared.  
  
"No", said Celia. "I'm going to ask him what the f*** he was playing at. Show him I'm not scared."  
  
She strutted over to him, with Olivia and Milla following nervously.  
  
"Hi", said the man. "Sorry about last time."  
  
"You're going to be", said Celia. Being in the club, surrounded by people made her feel pretty brave.  
  
"Hey, I like you already. You've got balls. William"  
  
He held out his hand.  
  
Celia snorted.  
  
"I can't be arsed with you. I'm going to call the police.  
  
"Ok.", said William. "But will you let me tell you something first. It's something you're not going to believe. Then I'm going to prove it to you. And then you're going to believe it. And then you're whole life's going to change. THough not necessarily for the better"  
  
"You've got a minute", said Celia, getting her mobile phone out of her bag.  
  
"Okay then. You get the short version. Vampires and monsters are real. Into each generation, a vampire slayer is born. You're the next one."  
  
"Bollocks", said Celia.  
  
"Hey, that's my word!", said William. He looked genuinely pissed off. Then he smiled. "Ok. Proof time. See that man in the corner, behind that pillar, with the bad mullet?"  
  
Celia saw him, and nodded.  
  
"Vampire.", said William. "Come with me."  
  
He hopped off his stool and strode towards mullet boy. Celia followed.  
  
As soon as they'd reached the man, william punched him in the face. The man reeled, but when he came up again face had changed. Ridges all over his nose. Yellow eyes. And big, sharp fangs. He lunged at Celia.  
  
"Catch", yelled William, throwing her a sharp wooden stick.  
  
In a single instant, she caught the stick, and - acting on pure terror and instinct - plunged it into the chest of the fanged man. He disappeared into dust.  
  
"F*** me", said Celia. She looked around her. No-one had seen what happened. Or no-one had believed it, anyway. Everyone was dancing like nothing had happened.  
  
"Yup.", said William. "You're the slayer alright. Speed, strength. But - compared to the last one, you've got a mouth like a navvy!"  
  
Olivia and Milla ran over.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Did you call the police?"  
  
Celia decided now would be a very good time for lying.  
  
"Nooo. You know what? I got this all totally wrong. Cos guess what, this is William. He's actually.....he's actually Charlie's cousin. You know, Charlie from the boy's school. And when I thought he was attacking me, he was...like...he was actually saving me from this other bloke who was about to mug me. Big scary mad guy. So William...this is Olivia and Milla"  
  
William smiled, and nodded a greeting.  
  
"Alright?"  
  
Milla and Oliva stood there open-mouthed in shock.  
  
"Celia, listen, I've got to go and...talk to that guy's friends. The one we just met. But call me tomorrow night. Saturday. I'll buy you a pint. We've got a lot to...catch up on"  
  
And he disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Christ, he was fit!", said Milla.  
  
"Old. But fit. That's so weird - him being Charlie's cousin. And you thinking he was mugging you, when he was actually saving you", said Olivia.  
  
Celia stared after him.  
  
Weird? she thought. I think I'm just learning what that word really means.  
  
Chapter 2 "Here you go pet", said William, plonking down a pint of lager in front of Celia.  
  
"Cheers", said Celia.  
  
They were in a pub, off the Tottenham Court Road. Mostly old people. William lit up a cigarette.  
  
"Fag?". He offered her a Marlborough.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Marlborough are rough. And I thought Americans didn't smoke."  
  
"I'm not bloody American!"  
  
"Could've fooled me."  
  
"Well, I've been in America a while. Perhaps I've gone a bit native.... But, we're not here so you can take the piss out of me. You need to know more about what you are. The whole Slayer gig. I guess I'm your mentor on this one".  
  
William looked rather pleased with himself.  
  
"Tell me more, oh great fountain of knowledge", Celia teased  
  
"Bloody hell! Now I know how Giles feels."  
  
"Who's Giles?", asked Celia.  
  
"The last sucker who had my job. Look, let me tell you a story..."  
  
*******  
  
Three pints and two packets of cigarettes later, William finished.  
  
Celia let out a long, low whistle.  
  
"So...this last Slayer died twice, visited hell, got shot, killed her boyfriend...and worked at some sub-Macdonalds fast food scumpit?"  
  
"That's some of it, yeah.", admitted William.  
  
"You're not exactly sellling this as a career."  
  
"She got to meet Dracula", said William, taking a drag on his cigarette.  
  
"What, THE Dracula?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Cool!.... But I'm still thinking that Journalist beats Slayer at the careers fair."  
  
"Look, luv, this isn't about choice. It's like being a nun. Only without the no sex thing. It's a calling"  
  
"I didn't hear anything", said Celia, pouting.  
  
"It's like this. The world needs saving. On a regular basis. And only you can do it. Last two slayers don't have their powers any more. But you do. So it's your duty."  
  
"What if I don't believe in duty?", said Celia, angrily.  
  
"I'm a teenager. My calling is to go to parties and pull boys. Duty and staying out all night and shagging bad boys....they don't really go together."  
  
"Buffy managed it". William smiled slightly.  
  
"Well hurrah for her. I'm not Buffy. And anyway, who are you? Who died and made you my manager?"  
  
"Watcher. Not manager. And I did", said William.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"I died. I'm dead. Un, rather. Vampire. Creature of the night."  
  
Celia pushed her chair back, suddenly tense.  
  
"And why didn't you tell me that to begin with? And doesn't that mean I'm supposed to kill you? Job description seems to suggest I should"  
  
William smiled and leant forward.  
  
"Few years ago, maybe. I used to be a very bad boy. But then the government put a chip in my head"  
  
Celia raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Look, sounds like horseshit, I know", smiled William. "But that's just the science bit. They put a chip in my head, so I couldn't hurt anyone. But I still wanted to. I still wanted to kill and maim and whatnot."  
  
"Lovely", said Celia, crossing her arms.  
  
"But there was a girl"  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Good guess."  
  
"Not really. You touch yourself whenever you mention her"  
  
"Do not!..."  
  
William lifted his hand from out of his lap and reached for his drink.  
  
"Anyway. I wanted her. So I tried to be a good bloke for her. Got myself a soul"  
  
"How?", asked Celia, looking confused.  
  
"No bloody clue. Some demon guy in Africa. There were tests involved. You know, the pain and the fighting sort."  
  
"Aren't you the brave knight?"  
  
"Yeah, well. I got my soul. Went mad. Lived in a basement. Helped her save the world from the First Evil."  
  
"Congratulations. And did it work? Did she get back with you?", asked Celia.  
  
She couldn't help feeling a bit envious of this Buffy. No bloke had ever gone to such lengths to get a date with her. This William guy...Vampire, whatever....was really something. Bit of a masochist, but certainly persistant.  
  
William frowned.  
  
"No. Not reallly, I don't know."  
  
"What happened?", Celia asked, gently.  
  
"When she lost her powers, she kind of freaked out. The other slayer, Faith, took her off on a trip. Buffy needed time to sort herself out. You know, adjust to being normal. Dunno where she is. She said she'd come and see me, when she had her head straight. So as I said, I don't know what 's going on."  
  
Sounds like a bit of a ditsy cow, thought Celia. But maybe that's unfair. I mean, I haven't even died once. Must do things to you.  
  
"Can't she get her powers back?", she asked.  
  
"Willow - you know, the witch - she's working on it, back in Sunnydale. But she doesn't want to get Buffy's hopes up."  
  
Celia sat in silence for a few moments, trying to let this all sink in.  
  
Nope, it still wasn't sinking.  
  
"So what now? For me, I mean."  
  
"I want you to come with me."  
  
"What? What about my A-levels? And my friends? Parents? Social life?", said Celia.  
  
"Put it this way. It'll all be here when you come back for visits. But if you don't come with me, they won't be here at all. You see, there's a Hellmouth back in Sunnydale. Needs a guardian. It needs you. No you, and come the next Apocalypse - and trust me, they crop up pretty bloody often - there'll be no anything. End of the world sort of job"  
  
"Oh", said Celia.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"What does a watcher do again?", she asked  
  
"Kind of Slayer minder. Trains the girl and points her at the bad guys. Tries to keep her out of trouble"  
  
"And you're my minder. A vampire? Sounds unorthodox."  
  
"Well, there's no dox anymore. Everythings kind of...splintered.  
  
It's you, me, and a few American kids against everything that's evil."  
  
"Nice odds", said Celia, faintly.  
  
"Well, that's part of the fun. Come on, you've got to pack. I'll give you a lift"  
  
*****  
  
They pulled up on Williams black Harley at Celia's house. It was nearly midnight, and her windows were dark.  
  
"Come in", said Celia. "My folks are away for the weekend. I suppose I'll leave them a letter. What shall I put?"  
  
"You're running away to sea?"  
  
"Maybe would've worked in the 19th century."  
  
"Running away to Hollywood? Nearly true - right coast, anyway.", suggested William.  
  
"It'll do."  
  
"Now - get your clothes. I'll book you a flight."  
  
*******  
  
They were gunning along the motorway towards Heathrow.  
  
"Have you got a passport?", she asked William, shouting above the road noise.  
  
"Nope. Got here in the hold. Not the most comfy, but it'll do."  
  
At the airport, William left her at the checkin.  
  
"See you in Sunnydale, pet. And....would you nick me some of those little bottles of Jack Daniels?".  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
Chapter 3 It was morning when Celia arrived at Sunnydale airport. William was waiting at the exit, leaning on the railings.  
  
"Nice flight pet? I let them know you were coming."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The gang. Your new pals. They're gonna come pick you up. I'm taking the sewers."  
  
"Yuk"  
  
"Better than crispy fried William. You alright waiting here?"  
  
Celia nodded.  
  
"Here, buy yourself a drink."  
  
William handed her some dollars.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Welcome to America. Land of the Free refill. See you later"  
  
He was about to leave, when Celia realised something.  
  
"How will I know who to look for?"  
  
"Just look for a bunch of implausibly good looking kids and an old guy in tweed. You can't miss them"  
  
************  
  
Willow was feeling nervous. She was driving the Scoobies to the airport in their van, to pick up the new slayer.  
  
"What if she doesn't like us? What if she's mean?", she asked.  
  
"Well, we could put her in a coma, like we did with Faith", said Anya.  
  
"Not quite the welcome I had in mind.", said Giles, shooting Anya a disapproving look.  
  
"Well, it turned out well in the end, didn't it? She's not a homicdal maniac anymore.", said Anya, evenly. "Though she's still a bitch."  
  
"Have you ever considered the religious life, Anya?", asked Giles.  
  
"No, why", asked Anya.  
  
"I was just thinking that a vow of silence would perfectly complement your personality.".  
  
"Ladies, please", said Xander. "We want to show this new girl our happy face, don't we?  
  
"Yeah, we want her to feel welcome.", said Willow. "I know we all miss Buffy, but she's Slay-girl now, and she's got to know she can rely on us to back her up."  
  
"I just hope Spike can handle her. I'm not sure he's quite ready for that sort of responsabilty" said Giles, sounding a little peevish.  
  
"Look, we agreed. Spike needs to feel part of the group.", said Willow. "And he needs to earn our trust properly."  
  
"And, hey, you're still Mr Knowledge around here", added Xander, with a grin.  
  
"But you must admit - Spike can probably teach her more about the rough stuff than you ever could. 120-odd years of murder and mayhem teach you a few cool tricks."  
  
"Hey guys.", said Willow, as they drove under the airport "Welcome" sign.  
  
"Here now. So lets meet us a Slayer."  
  
*****  
  
Celia spotted them at once. Tall tweedy guy. Like a more attractive version of her geography teacher. And two twenty-something girls, and a well-built guy. A well-built FIT guy. In a tight t-shirt. Maybe America wasn't going to be too bad after all.  
  
"Celia?", said the old guy, as they came up to her.  
  
Celia nodded.  
  
"I'm Rupert Giles.". He held out his hand.  
  
"Celia Goldstein. Pleased to meet you", she said, shaking hands with him"  
  
"And this is Xander, Willow and Anya". He pointed to the group.  
  
"Hi", said Celia, feeling a bit shy.  
  
"Welcome to our country", said Anya. "I think you'll find it's much better than yours."  
  
Xander trod on her foot.  
  
"What?", asked Anya. "I was being encouraging and upbeat. Do you want me to tell her about her brutally short life-expectancy and the fact that she will have a blighted romantic life?"  
  
All the other Scoobies smiled at Celia, shrugging.  
  
"Anya used to be a demon", explained Giles.  
  
"And Willow used to be a heterosexual.", added Anya.  
  
"Erm...that's nice.", said Celia. "What did you used to be?", she asked Xander.  
  
"Oh, I've always been Xander. No dark secrets."  
  
"Apart from jilting me at the altar", piped up Anya.  
  
"With you around, that'll never be a secret", smiled Xander, awkwardly.  
  
"Shall we get back home?", asked Willow. "Kennedy might be back."  
  
"Who's Kennedy?", asked Celia.  
  
"My girlfriend.", said Willow. "She was a potential slayer, before you were called. Now she's just a stronger-than-your-average regular girl Who fights evil."  
  
Boy oh boy, thought Celia. I've really missed a lot.  
  
Chapter 4 The van pulled up outside a large suburban house.  
  
"This was Buffy's place.", said Willow. "Still is, in the paperworky sense. But me and Kennedy live here now. And Dawn..."  
  
"The little sister who used to be a ball of energy", recited Celia.  
  
"Yup. But now she's a ball of hormones. Anyway, welcome to your new home."  
  
"Cheers", said Celia. They walked up the path.  
  
"Well, Sunnydale doesn't look much like a hell-whatsit.", she said to Xander.  
  
"Seems nice and quiet and suburban to me. Picket fences and everything."  
  
"Well, it has been quieter than usual, since we whupped the First Evil.", said Xander, opening the front door.  
  
"Hello", he called.  
  
"Um", said Celia. "What's that on the floor?"  
  
She pointed to a brown smear on the polished wood floorboards.  
  
"Blood", said Spike, emmerging from the kitchen into the hall. "You'd better come inside."  
  
Chapter 5 The scoobies rushed into the house, followed by Celia.  
  
"Kennedy!", called Willow.  
  
"Dawn!", yelled Xander.  
  
"They're fine", said Spike. "Dawn's at school and Kennedy's at the shops."  
  
"Then the blood...?", asked Giles.  
  
"It's not theirs. It's his". Spike pointed behind the sofa. There was a body. Or half one. And a trail of blood leading to the door.  
  
"Oh god", said Celia. "Oh god!"  
  
"This isn't quite the welcome we had planned", said Giles.  
  
"Oh god", said Celia.  
  
"She's a repetitive child, isn't she", smiled Anya.  
  
"He's...where are his...."  
  
"Legs?", finished Xander. "This is where the hide and seek fun begins".  
  
"Go easy on the girl, will you", said Spike. "She's never seen a dead body before."  
  
"Actually, I have. My gran.", said Celia. "I just havent' seen half of one before."  
  
Giles went to the kitchen.  
  
"Tea?", he called.  
  
"Yes please", said Celia, faintly.  
  
Giles came in with a tray of tea and a packet of biscuits.  
  
"The girl needs brandy, not tea", said Spike.  
  
"You'll have the slayer in regab before the week is out", snapped Giles.  
  
"Um, guys, the body?", said Willow. "Perhaps a little focus here?"  
  
"Does anyone know who he is?", asked Celia, doing a good job of staying calm.  
  
"Face doesn't look familiar", said Willow.  
  
"Darn his missing parts!", said Anya, "I bet he had really distinctive legs!"  
  
"I can check police records", said Willow.  
  
"Well, whatever killed him wasn't human.", said Spike, sniffing. "And it's been hanging out somewhere pretty revolting. Sewers, I reckon."  
  
Spike knelt beside the body and felt in the pouch of the man's hooded top. He pulled out a necklace and some money.  
  
"Hey, that's Buffy's", said Willow, taking the necklace.  
  
"Burglar?", asked Xander. "Those demons are really into zero tolerance, huh?"  
  
"I've got a feeling", said Willow, thoughtfully "that whatever it was that did this, didn't come for him. Unless Buffy installed a handy demon burglar alarm before she left."  
  
"How do you know?", asked Celia.  
  
"Well, any demon round here with an IQ higher than cabbage knows this is the Slayer's house, so, I'm thinking, assasination attempt.", said Willow. "also, there's something in the air...kind of magic residue thingy."  
  
"So...what happens now?" , asked Celia, feeling butterflies in her stomach. "I mean, I...well I know in general, I'm here to kill demons and things. But how do I start?"  
  
"In the sewers", said Spike, sparking up a cigarette. "The wotsit that killed burglar bill here probably went back where it came from."  
  
Celia's face fell.  
  
"Sorry luv", smirked Spike. "You didn't think this was going to be a desk job, did you now?"  
  
"No, but I did picture, you know, a bit more of a picturesque place to fight. Like a mountain top or something. Or at least a cool alley. But, if it's in the sewers - then suppose I'd better be there too.". Celia gave shrugged.  
  
"We can have a proper "get to know you" session when you get back.", offered Willow.  
  
"Yeah, we'll take you to the Bronze.", said Xander.  
  
"What's the Bronze? A club?"asked Celia, cheering up a little.  
  
"Yeah. The club, actually. Sunnydale isn't exactly a heaving metropolis.", said Xander. "But with the daily carnage, I can promise you won't be bored"  
  
Spike put on his coat.  
  
"Come on, Slayer. Time for some on-the-job training. Here", he said, throwing her a double-headed axe, "S'yours. Quite simple to use really. Sharp edges go in demons."  
  
Giles sighed.  
  
"Spike, I really don't think...."  
  
"Girl needs to kill things, not stand around jawing all day. There's a nasty big burglar eating demon down there. It's about time we got to the Slaying. You ready pet?"  
  
"Er....not in the slightest?", said Celia.  
  
"Let's go"  
  
Chapter 6 Celia was wading knee deep in raw sewage.  
  
"So, what are we looking for?", she asked, peering into the darkness and clutching her axe.  
  
Spike was walking nonchalantly down the tunnels, as if he was out for a Sunday stroll.  
  
"Something big and mean looking. Big teeth, probably.", he said. "You scared?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good. That'll help keep you alive."  
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"So, who are those people. I mean - they're not Slayers. So what are they doing fighting demons?", Celia asked. "They haven't been called or anything, have they?"  
  
"Nah, they're just mates of the Slayer.", said Spike. His voice echoed in the dark tunnel.  
  
"Of Buffy, I mean. She kinda...people always seemed to want to help her out. she's got this....You know, she brought out this noble thing in...well in me, for starters."  
  
"You still love her, don't you?"  
  
"Yes. I love her. Bleedin' lot of good it's done me."  
  
"If I were you, I'd try and forget her.", suggested Celia. The advice she always gave to her friends was, no-one's worth moping about.  
  
"You're not me, niblet. Not by a long chalk. Now concentrate. You've got this thing, being a Slayer. If you focus, you can feel the Nasties coming atcha before you see them."  
  
Celia concentrated for a few minutes.  
  
"I do feel sort of tingly. But that could be the nasty chemicals in the sewage."  
  
Then something leapt out of the dark behind her. Celia fell flat under its weight, her face under the filthy water.  
  
Spike jumped on the creature's back, vamping out. He shoved it against the wall.  
  
It was a huge, troll-like creature, with beady little eyes and pointed teeth. It growled and thrashed, knocking Spike down.  
  
"Celia, now!", Spike growled.  
  
She struggled up, the axe still in her hands, and swung at the creature. Green gunk spurted out of the wound as her axe bit into its stomach. The creature groaned and fell. Celia swung at it again for good measure. It didn't move again.  
  
"You ok?", asked Spike, brushing the worst of the sewage off his coat. He shook off his vampire face.  
  
"Fine.", panted Celia. "Hey, that was a piece of piss!"  
  
"That's my girl", smiled Spike. "You're handy with that axe."  
  
"Oh, it's pretty much like a lacrosse stick. Only sharper."  
  
"They're obviously teaching you some of the right stuff at school", he replied, approvingly.  
  
Celia looked at him, wondering at the change in his face. His smooth white skin showed no trace of the ridges and bumps that had come out during the fight. His eyes had been yellow and sort of glowing. Now they were a cool clear blue.  
  
"Your face...", she said, reaching up to touch his forehead. "I suppose I'd forgotten what you were"  
  
"Well, did I scare you?", asked Spike.  
  
"In the context, no. But I'm sure if I hadn't been fighting a gianormous demon, I might've been a bit more freaked out."  
  
Spike sighed.  
  
"That's the real bummer about being good. You don't get to be scary."  
  
"I bet demons are scared of you", said Celia.  
  
"Yeah!", said Spike, "But they don't scream like people do. Sort of takes the fun out of it."  
  
Celia felt a bit disturbed by this. Spike shook his head.  
  
"Sorry luv. Seems I'm not quite 100% white hat yet. Can't help enjoying a bit of the old ultra-violence."  
  
"Don't worry.", said Celia "I thought it was quite fun myself. Better than double maths, which is where I'd be now. If I didn't have this destiny thingy."  
  
"Japanese water torture's better than maths", said Spike. "Come on. Let's get cleaned up."  
  
****************************  
  
Xander was off dumping the burglar's body in the woods. The police would come up with some bogus "prairie dog" explanation. They always found something to tell the public.  
  
The other Scoobies were at Buffy's house, waiting for Spike and the new Slayer to finish their task.  
  
The phone rang, Willow picked up.  
  
"Miss Hartnett? Hi. I was just gonna call you actually...Oh - really?"  
  
She listened for a few minutes, looking more and more concerned.  
  
When she hung up, she turned to Giles.  
  
"Those magicks I felt back then? The coven say there's a sorceror in Sunnydale. A powerful one."  
  
"Good lord!", exclaimed Giles.  
  
"Can't you just swear like a normal person? ", asked Anya, who was feeling irritable. She didn't like leaving the shop closed - but Giles had insisted that they stick together, until they knew a bit more about what was happening.  
  
"They're not sure if it's just one.", continued Willow.  
  
"But Miss Hartnett said, this sorceror is definitely human."  
  
"Well, that's a big check in the whoopee column, isn't it?.", said Xander, hopefully.  
  
"I mean, humans normally want the money and the women - not the ending of the world. And I don't get out of bed for less than an apocalypse."  
  
Willow shot him a look.  
  
"Hello? Magic person who tried to end the world standing right here?", shereminded him. "Just cos this sorceror is human, doesn't mean we can get all happy and complacenty."  
  
"Willow's right", said Giles. "Notwithstanding her painful grammar.  
  
We've no idea what we're dealing with. If this magician was powerful enough for the Coven to sense all the way from England, then this could be a very grave situation indeed." Chapter 7 Xander was driving back to Buffy's. The road was empty and the woods around him were quiet.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a blinding flash ahead of him. He swerved the car, nearly crashing in a tree, but he managed to stay in control.  
  
"What in the hell....?", he yelped.  
  
The light disappeared without a trace. But Xander was sure he could hear a voice - a soft, quiet voice - say: "Not in the hell at all, old chap. I'm here".  
  
"Let's hope that was my imagination, huh?", said xander.  
  
********  
  
Spike banged on Buffy's door, trying to keep the blanket over him at the same time.  
  
"Open up!"  
  
Willow opened the door. Spike rushed in, closely followed by Celia.  
  
"So, how was it?", asked Willow.  
  
"We got it.", said Celia, "Sorry about the smell."  
  
"Don't worry. Shower? Second on the left upstairs", offered Willow.  
  
"Lovely", said Celia, tramping upstairs.  
  
"How did she do?", Giles asked Spike.  
  
"Bloody marvelous.", he said, throwing his gunky coat on the floor.  
  
Willow wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
"If you ask me," Spike went on, "This whole Watcher gig's kinda unecessary. Girl seems to do pretty well on her own."  
  
"I say...", started Giles.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure Buffy would've died even more if you hadn't been looking out for her Rupe!", Spike smirked. "But since I've taken the job on, don't worry, gonna do it properly. Celia will be well and truly Watched by the time I've finished with her."  
  
"I bet", said Anya. "Considering how much time you spend watching girls, it's surprising the Watcher's council didn't give you a job ages ago.'  
  
"Hey! Enough with the dirty misrepresentation. I'm not gonna lay a finger on the girl."  
  
"I'm sure he's gonna do great", said Willow. "And Spike - we got a call when you were out. There's a new player in town."  
  
"There always, luv. Never a dull moment in Sunnyhell. What kinda slimy evil is it this time?"  
  
"The non-slimy kind. Human. It's a sorceror.", said Willow.  
  
"Human? Piece of piss.", said Spike.  
  
"Yes, well", said Giles, severely. "In any case, I believe we have a suspect for the burglar's killer. That demon was under someone else's control."  
  
"Oh great! One of those I-don't-like-to-get-my-hands-dirty nancy boys.", scoffed Spike. "I don't know why people bother killing, 'less they're going to do it themselves. Where's the jollies in that?"  
  
Willow looked shocked.  
  
"Just saying.",Spike shrugged, "I reckon whoever this sorceror bloke" - he looked at Willow - "or blokess is, we're not dealing with someone who's doing this for youthful kicks. This is a man with a plan"  
  
"Now we just have to figure out what plan", said Willow.  
  
At that moment Xander burst through the front door, which they'd left ajar.  
  
"Guys, you're never gonna believe what just happened....this voice just spoke to me. It came out of a shiny light. In the road."  
  
"You weren't heading for Damascus were you, by any chance?", asked Giles, drily.  
  
"Noooo...I was coming back here, after the body dumping, and then, with the supernatural light from nowhere..."  
  
"Calm down, Xander. Your face is looking all strange and manic.", said Anya.  
  
"I think it was an evil light", said Xander, flopping onto the sofa.  
  
"But it might not've been.", suggested Willow "Perhaps it was an angel. I mean, statistically, surely we should be meeting something nice and supernaturally some time soon?"  
  
"Pretty sure it wasn't an angel", said Xander.  
  
Outside, a voice said - not so anyone could hear it - "Guess again."  
  
Chapter 8 Faith and Buffy were walking along a palm fringed beach. The sand was white, the only sound was the gentle lapping of the waves.  
  
They were just two girls in bikinis, enjoying the summer. No vampires. No weapons.  
  
"I'd almost forgotten what sunshine felt like", said Buffy.  
  
"Yeah,", nodded Faith, "I never thought I'd get a tan again. The Slayer gig. Pretty much one long Graveyard Shift"  
  
"So here we are. You feel weird?"  
  
"Dunno. I did have to get this guy to help me open a jar yesterday. THAT felt weird.", laughed Faith.  
  
"I feel...kind of like a swim. How about it?"  
  
"Last one in's a poofter", said Faith.  
  
"You've been hanging round Spike WAY too much" said Buffy, giving Faith a gentle shove.  
  
The two girls sprinted to the water, diving in together, then splashing around in the warm, flat ocean.  
  
"It's almost like the world has ended. Like everything's stopped", said Buffy, treading water. "But in a good way, you know?"  
  
Faith smiled, and dived under Buffy. She surfaced a few metres away.  
  
"You think too much B. But I get you. It's quiet now. Even in my head."  
  
Buffy floated on her back, looking up at the blue sky. I wonder, she thought, what they're doing in Sunnydale. I wonder what Spike's doing.  
  
"Thinking about him again?", asked Faith. She swam close to Buffy.  
  
"Him who?"  
  
"You don't have to pretend, "pet". I've got your number. Been in your head, remember.", said Faith.  
  
"I don't know", said Buffy, dreamily, "I need to think about....everything. What does it mean, being normal again? I mean, if Spike's still all champion of good - and I still can't get used to saying that without laughing - and I'm just a girl. Well, would it work? Is he still going to want me?"  
  
"B, we're talking about a guy who's stalked you obsessively for, like, two years. Don't think that's gonna wear off too quick."  
  
"But I'm not who I was anymore Faith."  
  
"Big deal. Neither's he. Neither am I. Is anyone the same now?"  
  
"Maybe Xander", said Buffy, blinking salt water out of her eye.  
  
It was stinging. That was one of the little changes. She so fragile - but at the same time, more real. Like she was part of the world.  
  
"Yeah, Xander.", said Faith. "Not exactly Mr Unexpected. .", laughed Faith. "Though he did have a surprisingly big schlong..."  
  
"Eww! Information about a friend that adds up to - TOO MUCH!". Buffy laughed.  
  
And that was another change. Laughing - she seemed to be doing it more now. And louder, too.  
  
"You know - I've been to hell, heaven and some other places I'd rather not remember", said Buffy, thoughtfully, "but this is the first time I've left California state.", said Buffy.  
  
She lay back in the water, not moving, feeling every muscle in her body relax.  
  
Chapter 9 The scoobies, Spike and Celia were clustered round a table at the Bronze.  
  
"Anyone for a drink?", asked Giles. "Celia?"  
  
"A vodka and coke, please", she said.  
  
"And you look 21 in what dimension?", asked Willow. "You want to get Giles arrested?"  
  
"Maybe I'll just have the and coke part", said Celia, crestfallen.  
  
Dawn and Kennedy showed up a little later.  
  
"This is sooo cool.", said Dawn, when they'd done the introductions. "We're, like, the same age. You don't know how much suckage was involved, being the only kid."  
  
"I bet", said Celia. It did feel funny, hanging out with university students. And 127-year old vampires.  
  
"So Kennedy, you were a whatsit, a Potential.", asked Celia.  
  
"Yeah. Me and a bunch of others. But they've all gone home now.", she said.  
  
"It seemed politic", explained Giles, "We thought that, given their training and natural abilities, it made sense to let them fight evil in their own towns."  
  
"Yeah", said Spike, who'd been leaning quietly against a pillar by the table. "S'not just Sunnydale that's got the big nasties. Though, the place does have more than it's fair share. Being built on a leaky mouth of hell and all."  
  
"What I don't get, though, is why I wasn't brought here - all the other potentials were, weren't they?"  
  
"You weren't a potential", said Willow. "You were just a regular girl."  
  
"It seems, everything was confused by Buffy being brought back to life", said Giles.  
  
"That's gonna keep coming back to haunt me, isn't it", said Willow, with a groan.  
  
"Well, you can't make an omlette without breaking eggs", said Giles.  
  
"Buffy's an omlette now?", asked Willow.  
  
"In any case,",continued Giles, "The mystical forces governing the slayer line have been disrupted...Our abilities to predict Slayer candidates are no longer reliable..."  
  
"In other words, pet, he hasn't got a clue why you were chosen", finished Spike. "But here you are."  
  
"Yeah. Here I am", said Celia.  
  
Chapter 10 Anya got up from the table.  
  
"i'm bored. Is everyone just going to talk? I thought people were supposed to dance in clubs."  
  
"The scoobies, never run out of the talk", said Xander.  
  
"I'd like to dance", said Celia, kind of hoping Xander would offer to come with her.  
  
"Me too", said Dawn, linking arms with Celia.  
  
Xander stayed where he was, at the table with Giles and Spike, sipping his drink.  
  
"And a little shaking of the bootie wouldn't be said no to by me", added Willow.  
  
Celia looked puzzled for a second.  
  
"Don't worry", said Giles, cleaning his glasses."You'll adjust to the English as a Foreign Language before too long."  
  
****  
  
"This band's pretty good", said Celia, looking up at the stage as she danced.  
  
"Yeah, they've been playing here, like, since forever", said Dawn.  
  
Willow and Kennedy were dancing beside them, arms round each other's waists. Anya was dancing unselfconsciously.  
  
These people are very cool, thought Celia. In a really weird way. The girls at her school were all confident - but it was the sort of confidence that comes from knowing daddy's checkbook will never run dry. The girls at st Peter's were, give or take the odd unfortunate speccy oddball, mostly good- looking, wealthy, and all of them were clever.  
  
The Scoobies, thought Celia, they weren't posh - apart from Giles - and not all of them were particularly clever. But they seemed so sure of their place in the world. And what Spike had said about the last Slayer - the way she could make people feel braver. Celia wasn't sure if she could live up to that. But she was going to give it a damn good try.  
  
********************  
  
"So", said Giles. "What do you think of Celia?"  
  
"Nice. Kinda polite", said Xander.  
  
Spike almost choked on his drink (if vampires can choke)  
  
"You didn't hear the mouth on the girl earlier. Swears like a bleeding trooper."  
  
"Well, she's got an excellent teacher, as far as foul language is concerned", said Giles.  
  
"Yeah, bleach boys never sparing of the naughty words", smiled Xander.  
  
"Hey!", said Spike. "Just cos I don't talk like a Hallmark card, doesn't mean I'm not gonna be a good influence on the girl. I'm one of you guys now. Goodies, you know?"  
  
"Sorry. Years of mocking your evil yet ridiculous self - it's a hard habit to break.", appologised Xander.  
  
"You're calling ME ridiculous?!", scoffed Spike. "You're..."  
  
Giles groaned.  
  
"Gentlemen, please....now, I've been thinking, about the sorceror that the coven told Willow about. We should start investigating that as soon as possible. Just because the First is no longer in the game, it doesn't mean that other things aren't at large."  
  
"You really know how to make a night out go with a damp squibby pop, huh Giles", said Xander.  
  
"I'm just saying. We should'nt rest on our laurels", said Giles, darkly.  
  
Chapter 11 A woman was watching them from the overhead walk-way. She was smiling to herself. If Willow had glanced up from the dance-floor, she would've recognised her old partner-in-magic and ex-rat Amy. But she didn't look up.  
  
Amy smiled to herself, looking at Willow and her friends dancing and drinking happily.  
  
"Those crazy kids", she said, sarcastically, to no-one in particular. "Don't they look happy? But you know what they say. Change is good for you."  
  
She held out a crystal in the palm of her hand and began to chant in Latin. Her eyes glowed, then darkened to black.  
  
*********  
  
Two college boys were queuing at the bar. One pushed the other slightly, by accident.  
  
"Hey buddy, watch it!", said the blonde guy he'd jostled.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"Looks like you are."  
  
"Bite me!".  
  
They launched at each other, throwing punches and kicks. They were fighting like they meant it. Really trying to hurt each other.  
  
Giles looked over from the Scoobies table, to see what was going on.  
  
"I say, a fight", he exclaimed.  
  
"Give the man a degree in Stating the obvious studies", sneered Xander.  
  
"Oh, go and boil your head", said Giles, angrily.  
  
"Oooohhhh! I'm scared". Xander's face hardened.  
  
"You should be", said Giles, getting up. "Perhaps we should take this outside, you little shit.  
  
"You what?", said Spike. "What the bloody hell has got into you?"  
  
"That little snotball is getting on my nerves!", said Giles, glaring at Xander.  
  
Spike stared at the two Scoobies. Suddenly, Xander aimed a punch at Giles, who reeled, then pushed Xander against the table. He had his hands round the boy's throat, and was starting to squeeze.  
  
"Oh bugger", said Spike, wrenching his friends apart. "I think we have a problem".  
  
****** Fights were breaking out all over the Bronze. Couples who'd been kissing only five minutes ago were now shouting and punching and kicking. Willow and Kennedy were no exception.  
  
"Bitch", said Willow, "You were looking at that girl's ass, weren't you!"  
  
"Oh", said Kennedy, angrily, "Like you never look at other girls. Like you don't think about your dead girlfriend when we're together!"  
  
"How dare you mention Tara, you slut!"  
  
"Oh, poor little helpless dead Tara. Did a nasty boy shoot 'oo? What? Is she gonna come back and haunt me?"  
  
Willow slapped Kennedy, who came back with a kick that sent the witch to the floor. Willow's angry eyes began to glow black, and she sent out a bolt of energy that threw Kennedy accross the heaving, chaotic dance floor.  
  
Celia watched them fight. Her throat felt tight. She was feeling so f******* angry. Stupid cows, she thought. Stupid hysterical bitches. All these Americans, they can't keep their emotions under control.  
  
And all this ...it wasn't fair. She'd had a life back home. Now she had to deal with all their shit. It was all that Vampire's fault.  
  
If she hurt him...well, she was the Vampire Slayer. Hurting the bastard was just her job, wasn't it?  
  
Celia began to walk back to the table where she'd left Spike and the others. Then she saw him, coming towards her through the chaos.  
  
"Slayer", he said, urgently. "Something's happening. Some kinda mojo it seems"  
  
Celia felt anger well up inside her, at the sight of his evil deathly pale face, his stupid black clothes. Without thinking, she lunged at him.He dodged her blow.  
  
"Sod this", he said. "Sorry luv".  
  
Spike knocked the young slayer unconscious.  
  
Someone's doing this to us, he thought. He looked around the club, at the wrestling bodies. He'd left Giles and Xander tied up in the corridor. They were ready to kill each other. He looked up.  
  
There was a girl, standing still, in a trance it seemed. She held a glowing cristal. A faint glow hovered around her.  
  
"Bingo!", said Spike, and sprinted up the stairs, to the walkway.  
  
The girl didn't see him coming. So he did what he did best, and punched her.  
  
Amy fell to the ground with a sigh, and the crystal smashed. Spike looked down over the dancefloor.  
  
"Bloody hope that's enough to break the spell". He lit a cigarette.  
  
He thought the fights were beginning to look less intense, less deadly.  
  
"Spike?", said a voice from behind him.  
  
He turned.  
  
"Celia. You ok?".He looked at Celia, and saw a blank, furious stranger staring out at him.  
  
"Oh bollocks", muttered Spike.  
  
"Oh, I'm marvelous.", said Celia in a strange, tight voice. "I'm thousands of miles from home, in a shitty little town surrounded by idiots and lunatics. Yeah, I'm just perrrfect. Thanks to you, Vampire".  
  
The slayer was walking towards him, slowly and with a menacing glint in her eye. She drew a stake out from inside her jean jacket.  
  
"Celia, it's not real. It's just a spell. It's just bollocks, this girl's been...".  
  
Spike gestured at the witch who was lying unconscious at his feet. But Celia paid no attention.  
  
"That's enough!", she yelled. Spike saw her leap, saw the stake coming towards his chest, but he couldn't block her blow. As the wood pierced his coat and burrowed into his flesh, he closed his eyes and fell.... Chapter 12 Spike was on the floor, a stake through his chest.  
  
"You missed, luv. Looks like there's still a thing or two I could teach you"  
  
Celia stood, dazed. Her head was all foggy. Where was she?  
  
"You back among the sane, pet? Or still feeling the rage?"  
  
"I'm fine...I think. I don't know what happened."  
  
"You went all Incredible Hulk on me. Everyone did. Apart from me. Unconscious lady here put a whammy on us. "  
  
"What unconscious lady?", asked Celia, looking blankly at Spike.  
  
"She....oh bugger. She's bloody run off. Help me up then", ordered Spike, yanking at the stake and wincing.  
  
Celia gave him her hand.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I couldn't think straight. I just felt so...so full of hate. Like you'd done something terrible to me"  
  
"Like I said. The spell". Spike wiped the stake down on his trouser leg and handed it back to Celia.  
  
"But you..you're ok."  
  
"Yeah. Spell must've been humans only. Bloody lucky."  
  
"Where are the others?", Celia asked, nervously. She could just about remember Willow and Kennedy fighting about something. A girl.  
  
"Willow was using magic, she might've hurt Kennedy."  
  
"Better find em quick then.". Spike lept down from the walkway onto the dance floor.  
  
Wow, thought Celia. Can I do that? Well, may as well give it a go. She jumped down after Spike and landed lightly. Not so much as a sprained ankle. Cool, she thought.  
  
Spike scanned the room for Willow. The smell of blood was everywhere. Intoxicating. But he was used to that - wanting something that he couldn't have. He gritted his teeth.  
  
"There she is", said Celia.  
  
The vampire and the slayer rushed to where Willow was lying on the floor.  
  
"Red? You awake", asked Spike.  
  
Willow got shakily to her feet.  
  
"Kennedy?", she asked, panicked.  
  
"Here miss", said her girlfriend, weaving through the dazed crowd of clubbers. "You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet. And through the air."  
  
Who did this?", asked Willow, angrily. But a normal anger this time.  
  
"Witch", said Spike, sparking a fag.  
  
Celia couldn't resist.  
  
"Which witch?", she said.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"Think it was an old pal of yours, Red. Amy or something."  
  
"Sounds like her deal. But she was never this powerful before."  
  
"Looks like the girl's been practising. Now, I better go untie the others", he said, and swaggered off.  
  
"We've got to find her", said Kennedy. "She's not going to stop at this, is she? And I'm thinking - Amy back on the black stuff, remote-control demon comes to eat us up. That's some hardcore circumstantial evidence. "  
  
"Yeah" said Willow, " You could be right. The girl's got a chip on her shoulder. But not an initiative chip. A metaphory one. You know, with the bitterness."  
  
"Yep. Got it. Bitter and twisted". said Celia. Really. These people never used one word when ten would do. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"I got too good. With the magicks.", said Willow. "She couldn't take being second best. I think it's made her kinda crazy. Last year she turned me into a guy and...any way, she's kinda crazy"  
  
"And a crazy witch. Doesn't make for good club entertainment.", added Kennedy, nursing a bruise on her hip.  
  
"Sorry sweetie", said Willow.  
  
"Oh, don't sweat it. Total diminished responsability."Kennedy kissed her girlfriend tenderly on the lips.  
  
Celia looked around her - partly out of embarassment, but also to check out the damage. People were beginning to limp off home.  
  
Quite a few were injured. But nothing life-threatening.  
  
"Do they know what just happened. I mean, does everyone know about magic and stuff here?" asked Celia, when the two girls had finished their smooching.  
  
"You'd think.", smiled Willow "But no. Big juicy denial is Sunnydale's speciality. They should export it. Hey, there's Giles and Xander".  
  
Giles was conferring with Spike.  
  
"We really must find Amy", said Giles, "it appears that she's an extremely dangerous woman. Really Spike, you should've been more on your guard"  
  
"Yeah. But my guard was kind of thrown by the stake through my chest"  
  
Celia blushed.  
  
"Sorry Spike"  
  
"S'nothing. Happens all the time round here."  
  
"So, your first piece of Sunnydale craziness", said Xander, "How was it for you?"  
  
"Terrible. How about you?"  
  
"Well, luckily, Giles hits like a little girl, so not so bad".  
  
"Hey!", said Giles.  
  
Xander grinned. "Now what?"  
  
"Witch hunt", said Spike. "You know her best, Red. Where might the girl hide?  
  
Chapter 13 Amy was running through the backstreets of Sunnydale. Her head was throbbing from Spike's punch. She was panting, unused to this much physical exertion. Using magic all the time, it can make you lazy.  
  
She reached her house and rushed in to grab a few essentials. She was going to have to lay low for a while. Damn, she thought. Forgot about the Vampire. What the hell's he think he's doing anyway? Not like his beloved Buffy was around any more. Who was he trying to impress? He didn't need to be good any more. But there he was, in the thick of the good guys, fighting on their side.  
  
When she'd thrown a few things in a bag, she ran downstairs. It was late, maybe two in the morning. Amy didn't know where she was heading. A motel would probably be best. She rushed out into the street.  
  
"Going somewhere nice, luv?", said and English voice.  
  
For a second, Amy thought it must be the vampire. She spun round. A middle- aged man was standing a few feet away, leaning against a tree.  
  
"I could give you a lift, if you like", he said, casually.  
  
"Who the hell are you?". Amy clutched her bag to her chest.  
  
"Sorry, how rude of me. I'm Ethan. Ethan Rayne". The man held out his hand.  
  
Amy didn't take it. Instead, she opened her mouth to speak a curse. Better safe than sorry. But no sound came out.  
  
"Now now, Amy. If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all. I'm here to help you. How about a nice, polite conversation instead of a fight?"  
  
Amy could feel this man's power.Energy crackled around him. His eyes looked straight into hers, and he smiled.  
  
"I know a safe place we can go.", said Ethan. "Those pesky kids won't be able to find you. You've caused some beautiful trouble, havent you? The anger spell - very stylish. Shame it didn't come off. These vampires with souls are beginning to be a menace to society. Hopefully it won't catch on. Are you coming?"  
  
Amy nodded. Ethan pointed to a van parked in the street.  
  
"M'lady's carriage.".He offered his hand to help her into the van. This time she took it.  
  
"We have a lot to talk about, you and I", smiled Ethan.  
  
Amy sat back in the leather seat. This was an interesting development.  
  
Chapter 14 Celia was stalking through a dark graveyard. Spike was with her - nominally to provide watcherly instruction, but mainly because he felt in the mood for a fight. It was the night after Amy's spell. They'd spent all day looking for the witch, but she seemed to have vanished.  
  
"Come out, come out, evil nasties!", called Spike, balling his fists."Vampires! You're all a bunch of poofs!"  
  
"Aren't we supposed to be more stealthy than that? Won't that scare them off?" asked Celia.  
  
"Nah. Vampires don't scare easily. Part of the whole immortality deal"  
  
"But they seem to die pretty easily."  
  
"Only the stupid ones.", said Spike, with more than a touch of smugness.  
  
A vampire appeared from behind a gravestone. It had the shape of a burly young man, but with the usual hideously deformed game face.  
  
"Slayer!", it growled.  
  
Celia raised her stake.  
  
The vampire didn't spring at once.  
  
"You're not Buffy!", it said, surprised. "Someone finally killed that bimbo, huh? Hope she died slowly. Did she scream? I bet she..."  
  
Celia popped the stake neatly through its heart. It disappeared in a cloud of dust.  
  
Spike smiled to himself, laughing a little.  
  
"What's so funny?", asked Celia.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just...Buffy always used to kinda banter with them. Seems you're the silent but deadly type."  
  
"Now you're making me sound like a fart", pouted Celia.  
  
"You know, I've really missed the whole English toilet humour thing"  
  
"Giles doesn't go for the poo jokes then?"  
  
"What do you think? Come on. Let's get you tucked up. Even Slayer's have got to sleep sometime."  
  
"I'm not sleepy. Shouldn't we be looking for Amy, anyway? She's more dangerous than these lot". She gestured at the vampire-infested graveyard.  
  
"Seems she's shot town. Willow's trying to track her down with the hocus pocus. But not much we can do in the meantime. Apart from get on with the daily slayage. But now, bed."  
  
"Ok"  
  
They turned back towards the town centre, walking in silence. Celia looked at her watcher in the moonlight. He looked more serious than usual, kind of far away.  
  
"What're you thinking?", she asked  
  
"Don't you know, pet. You're never supposed to ask a man that. Don't you read Cosmo?"  
  
"Ahem....more to the point, what're YOU doing reading Cosmo?"  
  
"Never could resist a horoscope."  
  
Celia laughed.  
  
"You were thinking about Buffy, weren't you?", she said.  
  
"No more than usual, luv. Like the King said. Always on my mind."  
  
"What was she like? Apart from the small-talk-while-slaying thing."  
  
"Beautiful. Blonde. Smart. Mixed up.", said Spike. "Oh, and she tended to punch during conversations. But I think that was just with me."  
  
"You should go and find her", said Celia.  
  
"No. Gotta wait til the girl's ready. Anyway, I've got a job to do here."  
  
"Ready schmeady! And I can look after myself for a bit. You've just got to leap in there.", said Celia, brightly. "Faint heart ne'er won fair maid"  
  
"Less of the chirpy.", growled Spike.  
  
"Why? This doesn't have to be some big tragedy you know. You love her, and I bet she feels the same. What's the problem?"  
  
"Oh bollocks!", said Spike, sitting down suddenly on a gravestone.  
  
"Oh sodding buggery bloody arsing..."  
  
"What? What's up?" asked Celia, completely puzzled by Spike's outburst.  
  
"I've turned into him"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Bloody sodding Angel, that's who! Buffy's miserable hulking great poof of an ex. Look at me! I'm BROODING."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"This has got to stop"  
  
"Yes, it has."  
  
Spike took a deep breath.  
  
"Right. Sod it. Once we've cleared up this mess with Amy, I'm gonna find her."  
  
Celia linked her arm through Spike's  
  
"Cool", she grinned. Match-making was one of her favourite hobbies. Chapter 15 Buffy and Faith were in Rome, standing under the dome of the Cistine chapel.  
  
"Neat", said Faith, looking up at the Fresco.  
  
"Yeah", said Buffy. "Now. We've done the culture thing. Let's shop. I feel a shoe binge coming on"  
  
The two girls strolled out into the sun.  
  
"So, when are you planning on going home?",Buffy asked.  
  
"The questions not just when B. Where's also a big Don't Know. Home, it's been wherever I hang my hat up til now. Nearest I had was that appartment paid for by my evil genius boss."  
  
"You could come and stay with me, if you like."  
  
"Nah. To be honest, if I see Sunnydale again, it'll be too soon. I might stick round here you know? Get a vineyard, meet an Italian studmuffin, keep pigs."  
  
"Faith the pig farmer, huh?"  
  
"I've always liked having a physical job", smiled Faith. "And this way, I still get to slit throats. Pig ones, anyhow."  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow at her friend.  
  
And, she thought, she really is my friend now. I like this girl. I trust her. Even if she hasn't quite lost the whole blood lust thing.  
  
"How about you B? You really going back to the hellmouth?"  
  
"Yeah. My life's there I guess. All my friends. Maybe I'll go to college though - somewhere else. But close. I'm a valley girl at heart, you know?"  
  
The two girls walked slowly accross the piazza, towards Prada.  
  
"So, you going to call bleach boy?", asked Faith. "I've got a phone card with your name on it."  
  
"They're doing Buffy phonecards?"  
  
"Figure of speech, B"  
  
"Oh. Spazz moment there. But yeah. I'm gonna call him. After I've calmed my nerves with many many impractical shoes." Chapter 16 Amy and Ethan were in a dingy bar. A scantily clad waitress came to take their order.  
  
"Pint and a half of lager please, sweetheart", said Ethan.  
  
"Sure thing honey".  
  
As she turned, Amy noticed a bunny tail stuck on her ass.  
  
"Nice place.", she said. "Classy."  
  
"Oh, I only come here cos they know how to pull a good pint", said Ethan, innocently.  
  
Consciously, Amy thought Ethan was kindof a jerk. But there was something about him that drew her. The power she'd sensed when they first met.  
  
"Now. To business", he said, when the drinks arrived. "although, I believe what I am about to propose could equally come under the heading of pleasure. For both of us."  
  
He paused to take a sip of his drink.  
  
"I know, from your charming little stunt back in Sunnydale, that you harbour....well, not exactly friendly feelings towards the witch and her friends. But you lack the power to really do your hatred justice."  
  
Amy shrugged.  
  
"Where's this leading?", she asked.  
  
"It's leading, luv, to me. You know I have power. The sort of power you've been chasing all your life. More than Rack. More than Willow."  
  
"Well, how come I haven't heard of you before? You haven't exactly been a major player"  
  
Ethan pouted, playfully.  
  
"Oh, now you've hurt my feelings. You don't remember Halloween? Or the Band Candy incident?"  
  
"I was a rat.", said Amy "But I heard about 'em from Willow. Your work, huh?"  
  
"Yes. But my early work. You see, I've moved on since then. They were just tricks. Petty, when you think about it. Though awfully funny"  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Anyway. I've spent the last few years living off the American State."  
  
"You mean unemployed.", said Amy, drily.  
  
"In prison, actually. The Slayer's military aquaintances took me to a charming little island off the coast of America. They locked me up and threw away the key - metaphorically speaking. Threw away the code, let's say."  
  
"So, how'd you escape?", asked Amy, leaning forward, eagerly.  
  
"I had a visitor. A special visitor. He offered me his help, in return for a small consideration."  
  
"This visitor - I'm guessing, not human, right?"  
  
"Spot on, luv."  
  
"So what did you have to give him?"  
  
"Oh, nothing important.", shrugged Ethan. "Not important to me, anyway. In any case, he spirited me out of my cell and left a replacement. An evil twin, if you like. So those government boys haven't a clue that I'm no longer enjoying their hospitality."  
  
Amy was impressed. She'd conjured demons before. She'd even sent one to Buffy's house to kill the occupants. But that had been crude. And hadn't worked.  
  
Certainly, no demon had ever approached her of their own accord.  
  
"What kind of demon was it?"  
  
"Oddly enough, not a demon at all. Or not what you'd call a demon. He has a soul, you see."  
  
"Like Buffy's ex - what was he called - like Angel?"  
  
"Oh no. I'm not nearly so gloomy.", said a voice at her elbow.  
  
Amy turned. Sitting next to her was a smartly dressed young man with a beautiful face. He had blonde, curly hair, and skin that glowed ever so slightly. The boy's eyes appeared to be blue, but after you looked in them for a few moments...Amy began to think they weren't eyes at all, but holes.  
  
"Hello Ethan"said the young man, nodding to the sorceror. "And Amy. It's a pleasure"  
  
He took her hand and kissed it. Amy felt a tremor run up her arm and through her whole body, like electricty. It felt good.  
  
"Who are you?", she asked, unable to take her eyes away.  
  
"Oh, I never give my real name. It tends to prejudice people against me. Call me Mr Morningsson."  
  
"This", said Ethan, "Is the gent who helped me escape."  
  
Ethan was trembling, but trying to hide it. Amy was shaking too. Though, she didn't feel afraid. Just very close to power.  
  
"I thought I'd join you for a quick one", said Mr Morningsson. "Excuse me". He gestured to a waitress.  
  
She came to their table.  
  
"A G&T please. And...", he looked at Ethan and Amy.  
  
"The same, please", said Amy.  
  
"And a pint", said Ethan.  
  
The waitress smiled at the blonde young man, and scurried off to get their drinks.  
  
"So, Amy", said Mr Morningsson. "Tell me. What is it that you want? Tell me all about yourself."  
  
*******  
  
Amy found herself pouring out her whole life story. Her new companion encouraged her to tell him all her little frustrations, all her desires. Ethan looked on, smiling slightly to himself.  
  
"You're full of passion", said Mr Morningsson, "That's good. How would you like it if I said you could be whatever you want to be? Overcome every obstacle, if you like."  
  
"I'd say, I like the sound of that", said Amy.  
  
"Well, it's your lucky day. But you've got to want it more than anything else. More than love, more than family, more than your soul even."  
  
Amy paused. She looked hard at the man. She knew that he was more than he appeared to be. What did he want from her?  
  
"I just want you, Amy. Like I wanted Ethan."  
  
"But what...do you want me for?", asked Amy. "If you give me what I want, what will you do to me?"  
  
"Nothing. If you become what you want to become, that's my reward. You'll be with me, then."  
  
He held her hand.  
  
"I'm lonely, Amy. You don't have to trust me. I have no power over you. I just happen to want the same things you do. I want you to beat your enemies. Cos they're my enemies too. Will you let me help you?"  
  
"Yes", said Amy.  
  
She felt heat surge through her body. She felt stronger - not a physical strength, but a new source of power. His power. But now, he was part of her. So the power was hers, too.  
  
Then the young man was gone. Chapter 17 Amy and Ethan sat in silence for a few moments. Ethan spoke first.  
  
"It feels good, doesn't it? Now.You've got this power. What do you want to do with it?"  
  
"Revenge", said Amy.  
  
"Wot? No world domination?", asked Ethan.  
  
"I'm more into dominating people"  
  
"Oooh, mistress!", laughed Ethan.  
  
Amy shot him a withering look.  
  
"And what do you want?", she asked, after a pause.  
  
"Well, haven't quite decided yet, what I want", said Ethan.  
  
"You see, I like power as much as the next man. But I like pain better."  
  
He sipped his beer.  
  
"I've been biding my time. It's like choosing which sweeties you want. You can't have all of them at once - that's sickly. I want to do something exquisite.  
  
"And I fit in, where?"  
  
"The feminine touch. You see, men never do psychological cruelty with the same panache. So. Are you game?"  
  
"Why not?", said Amy, draining her glass. "I miss having a partner in crime. Willow turned out to be a real dead loss."  
  
"And now you're going to make her dead, perhaps?"  
  
"No. I'm going to make her hurt."  
  
Chapter 18 Spike was sleeping, in his poky basement room at Buffy's. The phone rang.  
  
"Mph", he said, reaching out for the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Spike, it's me."  
  
"Buffy? Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure,why shouldn't it be?"  
  
"You're calling me. That usually means the world's about to end."  
  
"No....I was just calling. You know, how people do. To say,like, hi"  
  
"So", said Spike, reaching with his spare hand for a wake-up cigarette. "You've said hi. What're you gonna say next?"  
  
"Oh. I hadn' t planned past hi. Er....how are you?"  
  
"I'm in bed"  
  
"Oh". Buffy sounded flustered.  
  
"Embarrassed, are we? Me being naked and all..."  
  
"No! Just....Faith wants to talk to you"  
  
"I bet she does", smirked Spike. "So, you phoning to say "my mate fancies you"?"  
  
"No! (pause) Does she?"  
  
"Girl offered to make me pop like warm champagne once, so, what do you think?"  
  
"I think I'm not sure I want to carry on this conversation."  
  
"Buffy.", said Spike, firmly. "I love you. Hell, that's practically my catchphrase. So either say it back, or stop getting bloody jealous!I'm fed up with living in a sodding melodrama"  
  
"I love you", said Buffy, quietly. "And I'm coming home."  
  
"Oh", said Spike, dropping his cigarette. "Ow!"  
  
"What? I say I love you reply with "Ow!""  
  
"Sorry luv, just dropped a fag on my chest."  
  
"Love hurts", said Buffy, laughing. Chapter 19 The Scoobies were gathered at Buffy's house, talking eagerly about Buffy's return. Giles was taking patrol,with Kennedy. Things had been so quiet, they'd decided to give the Slayer some time to rest.  
  
"This is SO cool. I've missed her like crazy.",said Dawn.  
  
Spike hadn't told the others about the romance element of his talk with Buffy. Just that Buffy was ready to come home.  
  
"I hope she won't mind about me. I mean, I've sort of done her out of a job.",said Celia.  
  
"Yup. She's really gonna miss the prospect of early death.". Anya took a handful of crisps.  
  
Willow was looking thoughtful.  
  
"Thinking about your rodenty friend?",asked Xander,sitting down next to her on the couch. "I mean,ex-rodenty ex-friend."  
  
"Yeah. I'd feel happier knowing Buffy's coming home if that was all wrapped up. But, I'm not too worried about her. I don't think she could be the one the Coven were talking about. I mean,that spell was harsh,but nothing she couldn't do before."  
  
"So, the it's the mystery sorceror that's making you all musey", asked Xander.  
  
Spike interrupted.  
  
"Cheer up, Red. If mr black magic turns up, we'll sort him out. Till then, let's enjoy the no-one-dying anomaly"  
  
"Will we kill him?",asked Celia. "The sorceror, I mean"  
  
She looked around nervously at the Scoobies.  
  
Willow shook her head,vehemently.  
  
"Uh-uh. Human, remember."  
  
"Oh. So that'd be murder.", said Celia, thoughtfully. The most basic things had become,well,rather confusing since she'd come to Sunnydale.  
  
"Big tick.", grinned Xander. "Can't fault the British education system."  
  
Celia hit him. As gently as she could.  
  
"Slayer! Heel!",said Spike. "Don't damage him. We might need him later..."  
  
Xander looked surprised. Spike normally saw him as useless.  
  
"For bringing snacks", finished Spike.  
  
"Hey! Does no one else believe he's still evil?"  
  
"Just kidding, mate.", said Spike. "Partly."  
  
Xander slumped down in his chair.  
  
"He keeps doing that", he sulked. "Being all nice in the first sentence, then going evil." Chapter 20 It was a monday morning. Celia and Dawn were walking to school. Celia was kind of annoyed that she had to go - she already had a pretty full-on job. School on top of that, surely it wasn't fair?  
  
But fair didn't seem to play any part in her life now. However, there was one consolation in going to school.  
  
"Oh my god!", squealed Celia, grabbing Dawn's arm, "He is soooo fit! Who is he?"  
  
"Jake. He's like, totally cool as well. He's in a band. And he's in our Chem class"  
  
"Nice!". Celia smiled, and looked around her at the Sunny Campus. It all seemed so clean and neat, like a film set.  
  
She felt like she was in a high school movie, and any minute now the bitchy cheerleader would walk past, closely followed by the class clown, begging pathetically for a date.  
  
"You nervous?", asked Dawn.  
  
"Ish."  
  
"Well, I think you're gonna love it. Apart from the lessons part. But they hardly get in the way at all."  
  
***********************  
  
At lunch-time, Celia sat with Dawn and her friends. They were bombarding her with questions about England, and what her school was like, and all about London.  
  
"So, do you know prince William?", asked a tall blonde girl called Janice.  
  
"Don't be stupid!" said Dawn, "England's not THAT small!"  
  
"Er, actually, I do know him", said Celia.  
  
Jaws dropped all around the table.  
  
"Wow!", said Dawn. "You never told me!"  
  
"It didn't come up.", said Celia, feeling a bit embarassed. "But we go to some of the same parties. He's a lot older though. And sort of horsey looking."  
  
"He's a dream!", sighed Karen, a black girl with braids.  
  
Celia spotted Jake carrying his tray through the canteen. He was wearing baggy combats, and his blonde fringe shaded his eyes.  
  
"Now that's a dream!", sighed Celia.  
  
"And a plus point", Dawn whispered to her. "Out in daylight. So not a vampire. You're already ahead of Buffy in the taste-in-men stakes."  
  
"Now", Celia whispered back, "All I've got to do is catch up in the stake stakes."  
  
"And", giggled Dawn, "with the puns, you're catching up also."  
  
"Thanks. I do my best."  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Celia and Dawn were getting ready to go home - most people had left, but they were dawdling - when they ran into the principal.  
  
"Hello there Dawn", said Principal Wood.  
  
Is no-one ugly round here, wondered Celia. I mean, a headmaster. I thought they were contractually obliged to ming.  
  
"Hi", said Dawn.  
  
"So this is the new English girl? Hello Celia. I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"Oh. What sort of thing?"  
  
"Let's say, I'm aware of your extra-curricular programme."  
  
Celia looked at Dawn in surprise.  
  
"I knew your predecessor. Her and my mother were...distant relatives."  
  
"His mom was the Slayer, and he worked with Buffy to fight the first Evil", clarified Dawn. "But he thinks he needs to be all secretive cos he's at work."  
  
"Pleased to meet you sir.", said Celia.  
  
"Ditto", said Wood, shaking her hand. "And how...is your sister Dawn? Is she gonna be coming home sometime. Her counselling job's still open, if she wants it."  
  
"She is. She's due back any day now."  
  
"Well, tell her I said hello"  
  
"Wilco", said Dawn.  
  
*******  
  
"He's totally into Buffy.", said Dawn, as they were walking home.  
  
"But he doesn't have a chance."  
  
"Because she's in love with Spike?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Plus, he's never been evil or a government spy. So, he's kinda not her type. So....more importantly, who's the hottest Scooby guy."  
  
"Oh, I haven't really thought about it..."  
  
"You sooo have. Come on, who is it? And don't say Giles, cos I want my lunch to stay where it is."  
  
"Ewwww! Well, I suppose Xander's allright"  
  
"I knew it! You were totally checking him out at the Bronze"  
  
"Was I that obvious?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Playing it cool, it isn't really my forte."  
  
"Doesn't matter, what you lack in cool-playing, you make up for in large breasts"  
  
"Hey!", Celia gave her a playful shove. Dawn went flying.  
  
"Sorry! Still getting used to the girl of steel business"  
  
She helped Dawn out of the bush where she'd landed, and the two girls walked the rest of the way home arm in arm. Chapter 22 Buffy arrived at Sunnydale airport, laden with parcels. She hadn't told anyone she was coming home that day. For once in her life, she wanted to give her friends a nice surprise.  
  
She was struggling with her bags. With no slayer strength, retail therapy was gonna be a challenge from now on.  
  
"Can I help you?", asked a smartly dressed young man.  
  
"No, I'm fine thanks"  
  
"I insist"  
  
He held out his hand, and Buffy gave in, handed a few bags to him.  
  
"Been on holiday?"  
  
"Yeah", said Buffy. "And boy oh boy I needed it"  
  
"Glad to be back? I take it you live in Sunnydale?"  
  
"You think anyone would come here for a holiday?"  
  
"I have", smiled the young man. "Well, business trip really, but I'm sure I'll find plenty of time to enjoy myself too."  
  
They walked out into the sunshine.  
  
"Good luck with that. Well. I'm getting a cab here. Thanks for your help"  
  
The man handed her bags back to her.  
  
"Lux Morningsson", he said, offering her his hand.  
  
Buffy took it. It was warm and dry. And she felt something else in his touch. Something powerful and exciting.  
  
"Perhaps I'll see you around", she found herself saying.  
  
"I very much hope so. It can be hard, sometimes, coming down to earth when you've been on holiday. I can sympathise.", said Lux.  
  
As Buffy drove off in the cab, Mr Morningsson clasped his hands together.  
  
"Oh. I want her", he said to himself.  
  
"Such a long way to fall, so much to lose. Much better than the other two. But", he said thoughtfully,  
  
"I think I've already got my foot in the door." __________________  
  
Chapter 23 Dawn and Celia were having an after school snack. There was a knock on the door. Dawn went to answer it. When she opened the door, she squealed:  
  
"Buffeeeeee! Oh my god!!"  
  
Buffy dumped her bags on the step and the sisters hugged.  
  
"This is Celia. She's..well, y'know. The next one", said Dawn.  
  
"Hi", Celia said, nervously.  
  
"Hi".Buffy seemed equally nervous.  
  
"I've heard a lot about you", offered Celia.  
  
"Good stuff, I hope?"  
  
"Yeah. I feel quite intimidated already."  
  
"Don't be. You're the scary one now". Buffy smiled.  
  
"Want a drink, sis? You must be whacked."  
  
"Love one"  
  
Buffy plumped down onto the sofa.  
  
"So, how's it been? Your first few days?", she asked.  
  
"Really fun!", said Celia, sitting next to her. "Apart from the sewers."  
  
"Being the Slayer. Gotta learn to love those sewers."  
  
"And I've been patrolling. Spike's taught me some tricks..."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"He's my Watcher. Well, not officially. He says he's my Minder, rather."  
  
"Okay. Taking a few seconds to deal here. Spike. Watcher. Does not compute"  
  
Buffy burst out laughing. Dawn came in with the drinks.  
  
"She tell you about Spike-as-Watcher, huh?"  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"What's...why's it so funny?", asked Celia, defensively.  
  
"Very long story.", said Buffy "And I'm not quite sure why. But Spike...Spike is the new Giles! He's not...wearing tweed now is he?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Phew!", said Buffy "And he's not...reading books? Cos that would be unnatural"  
  
"No.", said Dawn, "Somehow, he manages to shirk all the research bit. I think it's cos he never sits down at the table. He's always, like, leaning in corners - you know, all lurky."  
  
Celia laughed.  
  
"I hadn't noticed that, but now you mention it....do you reckon it'd work at school. I could get a leather coat and stand at the back being sarcastic"  
  
"Buffy", said Spike. He was standing at the door to the basement.  
  
"Oh", gulped Celia, "I was just talking about this boy at school who looks nothing like you but happens to have a long black..."  
  
Spike ignored her, and walked towards Buffy.  
  
"Hi Spike."  
  
"You're looking good pet. Tanned. I'm digging the freckles."  
  
"You too. Well, completely unchanged. But good."  
  
They stood in silence. Celia broke it.  
  
"Spike, didn't you say there was a leak in the basement"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You know", she hinted, "In your bedroom. Perhaps Buffy could...well, she is the landlord."  
  
"Yeah. Could you come and have a look at the...leak, luv? It's sort of urgent."  
  
"Sure. And Celia - I like you already"  
  
Spike took her hand, and led her downstairs.  
  
*******************  
  
"Luv". Spike was tracing his finger along Buffy's spine, as they lay in bed.  
  
"What's it like. Being normal again?"  
  
"I bruise easily. Everything's very heavy", said Buffy, arching her back.  
  
"I'm being serious, pet"  
  
"That's not like you, Spike"  
  
She turned round and kissed him, lightly.  
  
"I'm not sure what normal means, really", she continued. "But I know I want to carry on helping. The whole good fight deal, I feel like its still mine. I don't know how I'm gonna help though. I don't know what non-Slayer Buffy is capable of. Maybe not a whole bunch."  
  
Buffy frowned slightly. Spike pulled her closer.  
  
"You were never just about the punching and the kicking, luv. Like Giles is always saying - much as I hate to quote the feller - they burnt the rulebook when they made you Slayer."  
  
"And now, they've made me Buffy again."  
  
Chapter 24 Giles was on his way home from an interview - for a part-time lecturing post at UC Sunnydale. He needed the money and, to be honest, was starting to crave some intellectual stimulation.  
  
He couldn't help much with searching for the mystery sorceror. It wasn't a matter of research - Willow was spending time every day in a trance, trying to sense the magician's presence, to feel for traces of his magic.  
  
But he felt that the job was in the bag - Medieval history was his speciality.  
  
He reached his road, and saw a man walking towards him.  
  
"Hello Ripper", said Ethan.  
  
"So. Ethan. You've escaped."  
  
"So it seems. I thought I'd pay you a visit. How about a cuppa for your old mate?"  
  
"What do you want?". Giles stood stiffly, looking his old "friend" square in the eye.  
  
"Apart from a cuppa? Oh, nothing fancy", shrugged Ethan. "I want to f**** you up. And I thought it was only polite to warn you."  
  
"Polite?"  
  
"Oh, okay then. I thought it would be FUN to warn you. Because, if you can't see pain coming....well, that's like missing out on foreplay, isn't it? The anticipation..."  
  
He leered at Giles, and licked his lips. Giles held his gaze.  
  
"Don't think I won't kill you, Ethan. You know full well I'm not afraid of getting my hands dirty."  
  
"I know you'll try, old chap. But the game's not the same anymore. I've joined a new team."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Let's just say, I'm in the Premiership now, mate."  
  
"I never did like football"  
  
Ethan laughed.  
  
"Shame. You're missing out on some wonderful homoerotic bonding. Would've thought that was right up your street!"  
  
"This is my street, Ethan. Get off it"  
  
Giles approached the sorceror, balling his fists.  
  
"Down boy!", said Ethan.  
  
And Giles sank to his knees.  
  
"You see? Daddy's home" Chapter 25 Willow and Kennedy were lying in bed, enjoying the late afternoon sunshine that was streaming through the window.  
  
"So, are you going to enrol at Sunnydale? I know there're places still.", said Willow, stroking her girlfriend's hair.  
  
Kennedy kissed her neck.  
  
"I'm not really the studying kind. I was figuring I might get a job"  
  
"Oh. I've heard of those", said Willow. "What sort"  
  
"Cop", said Kennedy.  
  
"Mmmm. With the uniform."  
  
"That, and I think...well, I thought it might be useful, to have an insider. Save a lot of hacking time."  
  
"But I like hacking", pouted Willow.  
  
"It'd give you more time for spells and stuff. And besides. I think I'd be good at it. I want to get out and meet people, you know."  
  
"Don't you like us enough?". Willow pouted again.  
  
"Of course...but I want my own life. I'm not the Slayer. I'm not a Vampire And I can't do magic. And I'm not even that good at cheering folks up, like Xander. But if I was a cop, I could really contribute, you know?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I do."  
  
Willow kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"I love you, Willow Rosenburg"  
  
"She knows your surname", said a voice, "Now THAT'S commitment."  
  
"AMY!", screamed Willow.  
  
Amy was standing at the foot of their bed.  
  
"Don't you just love teleporting? And nowadays, it doesn't even give me nosebleeds. You don't know how much I'm saving in cab fares!"  
  
She smiled at Willow. A very nasty smile.  
  
"Thought I'd look you girls up. I didn't really get the chance last time."  
  
"Because you were busy trying to kill us.",said Kennedy, pulling the sheets up around her, and reaching for a weapon."Yeah that makes meet n' greet kinda hard".  
  
Her hands closed around the axe she kept by the bed.  
  
"Put that down"  
  
It clattered to the floor.  
  
Willow began to chant a protecting spell. Or tried to. the words wouldn't come out.  
  
"I think I'll do the talking", said Amy. "It's not a long speech. Just like to say, I don't plan on killing you. Well, not personally. But, friendly warning. You may want to kill yourselves. Because your future, when I've finished with it? Ugly."  
  
And she disappeared.  
  
Chapter 26  
  
"Looks like everyone had a bedroom visitor 'cept me", said Dawn.  
  
"I didn't either", offered Celia.  
  
"And Ethan did NOT come to my bedroom",said Giles.  
  
"Yeah, that's how you tell it", said Spike.  
  
"You wait a few weeks.", warned Buffy. "There'll be folks popping in and out of your window like it's a drop-in centre. Happened when I was the Slayer"  
  
"Yeah pet. But that was mostly bollock-brows, hungry for some sexual tension, wasn't it?"  
  
Buffy stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
"I don't think any of the evil people realise I'm here yet", said Celia.  
  
"Count yourself lucky", said Giles.  
  
"Yeah, fame has its big downers.", explained Buffy. "When you're famous with demons, anyhow. They don't tend to send you knickers, so much as assasins armed with weapons of violent death"  
  
"I suppose so", shrugged Celia.  
  
Anya popped her head round the front door.  
  
"Come in Anya. We're just talking about Amy and Ethan." said Giles.  
  
"No we weren't", said Xander, we were talking about Buffy's bedroom and knickers..."  
  
Anya sniffed, distastefully.  
  
"Oh. Buffy's back. Hello. Did you bring gifts?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I got such a cute little tee from this shop in Milan...."  
  
"Could we POSSIBLY talk about Amy and Ethan?" asked Giles, desperately.  
  
"Not stopping ya", said Buffy.  
  
"Except in the sense of hindering the conversation by talking about something else entirely", chipped in Xander.  
  
"Well, about Ethan, I'm somewhat at a loss...", said Giles.  
  
"Good opening gambit", said Xander, "you're really making me want to talk about those crazy ol sorcerors who want to kill us all."  
  
"They don't", said Willow."Amy at least - she wants to make us suffer."  
  
"She wants to make you suffer", said Xander. "Which she might try to achieve by killing me."  
  
"She wouldn't do that!", said Anya.  
  
"Thanks Ahn, but..."  
  
"She know Willow doesn't care about you that much", she finished.  
  
"Thank you Anya. Now I feel good."  
  
"I see nothing changed when I was on holiday", said Buffy. "Give or take the arrival of two wicked-powerful sorcerors with big grudges."  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please! Could we maintain a linear conversation for five minutes, for the love of God!"  
  
"Got my vote", said Spike.  
  
"We're in a tricky situation, aren't we?", asked Celia. "Because I'm not allowed to kill them - and I'm not even sure I could, from what I've seen. But, could we use magic. Willow's powerful, isn't she. She almost ended the world, after all"  
  
"Hey, reformed, much? Anyway, I've been trying to use magic to locate them - but until Amy paid me a visit, I hadn't been able to locate her. Her power....I don't know where she's drawing it from, but it's not hers. It's not coming from the earth."  
  
"Well then", said Spike. "Why don't me and the Slayer start banging some demon heads together, see if anyone knows anything." Chapter 27 "You've gotta make an entrance.", advised Spike. "They like that, the stool pigeons. Makes em feel wanted"  
  
He kicked open the door of Willy's bar. Celia sauntered in after him.  
  
"Hello Willy. This is Celia. The Vampire Slayer"  
  
"Pleased to meet you", said Celia. She strode over to the bar. "Whiskey please"  
  
"What happened to Buffy?", asked Willy.  
  
"I wouldn't mention Buffy if I were you.", commented Celia.  
  
"It makes Spike go funny. And not funny ha ha. Unless you find missing limbs amusing".  
  
Celia downed her whiskey in one. Digusting. But it put her in the right mood.  
  
"You see. Spike's had the chip out of his head. So, unfortunately, he can hurt humans now"  
  
"Heard he got a soul". Willy eyed Spike, suspiciously.  
  
"Idle gossip", said Celia.  
  
"I'm thirsty", said Spike. "Can I eat him already?"  
  
Celia smiled, kindly at Willy.  
  
"He IS incorrigible, isn't he? Anyway, we'd like a little information. About some new kids on the block. Sorcerors. I trust you'd be willing to help"  
  
Willy looked at Spike. Spike, obligingly, vamped out. The barman nodded.  
  
"What I heard - it's not much - is some guy's been helping them out. Some really powerful dude. Blonde. Kinda Jude Lawish. Good skin"  
  
"Cut the drooling, Willy. What is he?", growled Spike, keeping up the vamp face. He hadn't used it much, lately. It felt odd. But good.  
  
"Not human. But not run-of-the-mill demon either. Some people say he used to be a good guy, way back."  
  
"What might this person want, do you think?", asked Celia. "Another Whiskey, please"  
  
"Who knows? The big guns, they don't normally shout their plans from the rooftops."  
  
"Have you ever spoken to him?"  
  
"Once. He didn't seem too interested in me. Real polite though. A real gentleman. Any case - he doesn't seem big on violence. All he ever seems to do is talk to folks"  
  
"And?", asked Celia.  
  
"That's all I know. Honest"  
  
Spike leaned towards him, a slow smile spreading accross his vampire features.  
  
"Bye Willy.", he whispered in the barman's ear. "Laters"  
  
****************  
  
"Anyone ever tell you you're a bitch?", said Spike, approvingly, as they strolled home.  
  
"Benefits of a private school education.", said Celia. Chapter 28 Buffy was at home when Celia and Spike got back.  
  
"How was it?", she asked, putting down the magazine she'd been reading.  
  
"Cool!", said Celia, "We played good cop, homicdal bloodsucking cop on Willy the Snitch"  
  
"Girl had him eating out of her hand", said Spike.  
  
"Excellent.". Buffy smiled at the new slayer. But she couldn't help feeling jealous of the action.  
  
"And we found out who's been giving out Magic booster shots", said Spike. "Better get Red and the others"  
  
*****  
  
"So, the big evil we've gotta chase is a hot guy who's really polite and likes good conversation?", said Buffy, when the Scoobies were gathered. "How come evil like that didn't turn up on my watch?"  
  
"That may only be one of his forms", said Giles. "We don't know what he is yet."  
  
"Except that he's handing out the magic lucozade", said Xander. "And, I'm guessing, not because he wants to help them grow as people."  
  
"I'll check my library", said Giles, "A creature like this must have a past. Willow. will you join me?"  
  
"Let's research his ass"  
  
"His pert, Jude Law ass. Arse, I mean.", added Celia.  
  
Willow and Giles headed out.  
  
"What shall I do?", asked Celia, eagerly.  
  
"Patrol", said Spike. "Get yourself some stakes"  
  
Celia bounced off.  
  
"Buffy", said Spike. "See you later?"  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I think I'm gonna take a walk"  
  
He kissed her on the mouth. As Celia came clumping down the stairs in her platform trainers Spike pulled away.  
  
"Bye", he said, "Be careful out there", and left.  
  
Buffy stood for a moment, looking out of the window at their departing backs. The young Slayer was chattering excitedly. Spike was swaggering along, obviously relishing whatever fights were coming that night.  
  
Buffy felt strange. When she was away, she felt kinda free. But now she was back in the thick of things, she felt passive. The idea that she should "be careful".... it felt so unfamiliar, like she was wearing someone else's skin.  
  
Wouldn't be the first time, she thought.  
  
So. I'm not the Slayer. What's left of me, I wonder?  
  
She left the house, wandered aimlessly down the road. Could use a decaff, she thought.  
  
****  
  
The espresso pump was full. It was nearly 11, but the young of Sunnydale were still mainlining the caffeine. Buffy sat for a while, listening to the buzz  
  
"Mind if I join you?", asked a woman, interrupting Buffy's reverie.  
  
She was tall and blonde, wearing a sleek white linen suit.  
  
"Sure", said Buffy. She felt a bit of non-Scooby company might do her good.  
  
"You okay sweetheart?", asked the woman. Her face was open, sympathetic.  
  
"Yeah. Just spaced out I guess"  
  
"I'm Lucy"  
  
"Buffy"  
  
"Well, I don't know anyone in town. I'm just here on business. So if you want to tell me what's bothering you, I can guarantee I won't get bored. If I wasn't here talking to you, I'd be back at my hotel room making friends with my minibar"  
  
Buffy laughed. She suspected that she was being hit on. Which was flattering, if confusing.  
  
"Just lost my job", said Buffy.  
  
"Oh, hon. I'm sure you'll get another one. Spirited girl like you."  
  
"I suppose I just want my old one back. I've been doing it a long time."  
  
"Well, why don't you tell me all about it", said Lucy. "Kindness of strangers and all." __________________  
  
Chapter 29 Amy and Ethan were sitting in the middle of a pentagram. They were holding hands. Amy could feel a clammyness in Ethan's palms. But also a great, humming strength.  
  
Ethan closed his eyes, and Amy did the same. They began to chant in unison.  
  
Ethan could see the vampire his mind's eye. He was in a dark side-street. Working with Amy, he reached out. He could feel himself pierce the demon's consciousness. Amy was there too. Together, they slipped inside, and began to push the demon towards a particular alleyway...  
  
********  
  
Jake was heading home from band practice. He was going over to meet Dawn and that new girl with the great boobs. Cecila or something.  
  
A man lurched out of the shadows. Jake screamed in terror. His face....Then sharp teeth clamped onto his neck, and began to suck.  
  
**************  
  
Dawn and Celia were waiting for Jake at the bronze. Celia had slipped out after patrol - Spike wasn't exactly the most watchful of watchers.  
  
"Hi girls", said Jake, with a sexy smile.  
  
"Hello Jake.", said Celia. "Glad you could make it"  
  
"My pleasure"  
  
"We were thinking, how about some vids, back at my sister's house. It's kinda noisy to talk here"  
  
"Yeah. I'd love to", said Jake.  
  
Celia felt tingly looking at him. He was so cute!  
  
*************  
  
Back at Buffy's, Dawn put on Starwars.  
  
"Oldie but goodie", she said.  
  
"Like Giles", said Celia, giggling.  
  
"Hey, mind if I use your bathroom?", asked Jake.  
  
"Sure"  
  
Jake walked upstairs. Ah, he thought, there she is.  
  
"Oh, hi there", said Kennedy. "You must be Dawn's..."  
  
She felt fangs sink into her neck.  
  
And he looked like such a nice kid, she thought.  
  
Then nothing.  
  
*******  
  
Willow came home late, to a quiet house. She'd been reading till her eyes felt like they were going to fall out.  
  
Am I looking forward to snuggling up in bed or what?  
  
When she got to her room, Kennedy was already asleep. Willow got into her nightie and slipped between the sheets.  
  
"Boy, your feet are cold!", she yelped."Really, really cold...Kennedy?"  
  
Panic was rising in her stomach. She shook her girlfriend.  
  
"Kennedy?"  
  
Kennedy sat up. And kissed her. The lips were cold. Soft but cold.  
  
Willow didn't move, she couldn't take this in. Because it wasn't possible, what she was thinking, Kennedy had been at home....  
  
Kennedy looked at her very sweetly. Then a sly smile spread over her face.  
  
"So, I never got to be the Slayer", she said. "But, seems I still got some of the job title, huh?"  
  
As she vamped out, Willow reached for the cross beside her bed.  
  
Kennedy grabbed her hand.  
  
"Oh, I only want a little drink now sweetie. Cos there's so much more fun we could have"  
  
She bit into Willow's neck, only for a second, then crashed through the glass of the closed window.  
  
Willow didn't move. She didn't trust what she might do if she moved.  
  
Celia rushed into her room, closely followed by Dawn.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Willow turned:  
  
"You let a vampire in"  
  
Her voice was steely.  
  
"It turned her"  
  
"No...we", said Dawn.  
  
"Jake", said Celia, about to run downstairs, see if she could track him.  
  
"Forget him. Get me Kennedy."  
  
"But it's too late!", said Dawn.  
  
"Get her. Chain her. But don't kill her."  
  
"But...", said Celia.  
  
"Silence", said Willow.  
  
Celia's voice stopped. __________________  
  
Chapter 30 Buffy woke up from a very deep sleep. Spike was shaking her.  
  
"Wake up, Buffy. It's Kennedy."  
  
"Mph?"  
  
"Vamp got her. Turned her. I've got to go."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
Spike looked at her earnestly.  
  
"No, please. Stay with Willow. If it's anything like last time someone killed her girlfriend...well, I hope you've got a store of yellow crayon stories."  
  
Oh god, thought Buffy, he thinks I'm Xander now....  
  
*******  
  
"Willow?". Buffy knocked on her bedroom door. She walked in. Willow was gathering up spell books. She had a box in one hand.  
  
Willow didn't look at her.  
  
"The spell. They used it on Angel", she said, standing up.  
  
"You're going to put her soul back?", asked Buffy.  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Willow?"  
  
"Get out of my way"  
  
Willow's eyes went black, Buffy felt a force repel her.  
  
"Willow!"  
  
Willow didnt' look back.  
  
***************  
  
Buffy was on the phone to Giles.  
  
"Please, would you come over. I need you to look after Dawn. I have to find Wilow. I'm afraid...I think she's not thinking straight."  
  
"yes, of course. I'll be over in a minute"  
  
Buffy ran out of the front door, wondering where Willow might have gone to.  
  
***************  
  
"I should've sensed it", panted Celia. She and Spike were following Kennedy's trail. Spike had her scent - but she also left a number of bodies in her wake.  
  
"Big appetite", commented Spike, as they passed a third corpse.  
  
"And you can beat yourself up later."  
  
"Buffy would've known he was..."  
  
Spike stopped for a moment.  
  
"Sod that. I'm not going to give you a pep talk when there's a killer lesbian on the loose. If anything, it's your job to do all the once-more- into-the-breechiness. You're the Slayer. I'm not here to be your guidance councillor. I'm here to help you fight evil. You can see the difference, can't you."  
  
"Yes. Yes. Sorry.".  
  
Celia paused.  
  
"Move, then"  
  
She moved.  
  
*******  
  
Kennedy's trail led to the Bronze. The club was closed, but someone had broken the lock.  
  
Inside, Celia saw the new vampire. Kennedy appeared to be slow-dancing with a small blonde girl. But she had her mouth clamped to the girl's neck.  
  
Celia ran at her, knocking the vampire to the ground. Spike helped the blonde girl.  
  
"You ok luv?"  
  
"She..."  
  
"Stay away from bad girls", he said, helping her to a chair. "Nothing but trouble"  
  
Kennedy had Celia pinned now, and her face was inches from the Slayer's neck. Celia headbutted her, then while the vamp was dazed, threw holy water over her chest.  
  
"You fight dirty", gulped Kennedy, quivvering with pain - but she looked like she was enjoying herself too.  
  
"You're a very naughty schoolgirl!"  
  
Celia aimed a kick at her abdomen, but Kennedy dodged it, got her hands round Celia's throat.  
  
Celia brought up her knee, and the vampire winced in pain. Celia pressed the advantage, floored Kennedy with a blow.  
  
"Spike, now!"  
  
Spike slipped a length of cord round Kennedy's wrists, Celia tied her legs. Kennedy writhed, and opened her mouth to speak. Celia clapped her hand over the vampire's lips.  
  
"And if you make even one gag about this being kinky, Willow will be taking you home in a jar", said Celia. "Understood?"  
  
The vampire bit her hand.  
  
"Owwww!"  
  
"Nummy", said Kennedy.  
  
"Gag her", said Celia.  
  
Spike slapped some gaffa tape over her mouth, and hauled the vampire over his shoulder. Chapter 31 "Where do you think Willow's gone?", Dawn asked, nervously.  
  
"My guess would be the magic shop. I think Buffy's probably gone there to look for her.", said Giles, turning away from her to reach for his cup.  
  
When he turned back, she was gone.  
  
"And Ripper", said Ethan, suddenly at Giles's side. "She's really gone."  
  
"What did you do to her?". Giles lunged at Ethan, but was repelled by a wave of his hand.  
  
"Turned her back, mate. To what she was. So don't get too upset. She's not dead. Just...well, I'm sure she'll be very happy as a giant ball of energy."  
  
Giles stared at the space where Dawn had been.  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
  
"Thing is, mate, I don't need to lie anymore. I can do anything I want - so I don't need to exaggerate. I can carry out every threat, every little naughty urge....", he smiled at Giles.  
  
"Anyway, things to do, people to ruin", he said, and vanished  
  
Willow walked through the door a moment later, followed by Buffy.  
  
"I'm going to prepare", said Willow, coldly and walked straight upstairs.  
  
"I think she's ok, just holding it all in", said Buffy, "She's sure the spell will work and....where's Dawn"  
  
"Gone", said Giles, in a hollow voice. He sat down. "Ethan."  
  
"He took her?", said Buffy, clenching her fists.  
  
"No. He unmade her. He made her into the key. She's gone"  
  
"And you believe him?"  
  
"I don't know. Yes, I think..."  
  
"You're not even going to go after him...?", Buffy snarled. "Well, I will"  
  
**********  
  
Buffy was running through the streets. She didn't know where she was going, what she was planning, but she couldn't bear to do nothing.  
  
There was a flash of light.  
  
"Buffy", said a voice. Familiar, it was.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
The light remained steady. Energy flickered around it. For a crazy second she thought it was Dawn - Dawn as the key.  
  
"I can help you", it said.  
  
"I need to find her.", said Buffy, looking into the light. It was beautiful. Not so bright that it blinded her. But it was the sense of possiblity that overwhelmed her.  
  
"You're lost", it said. "And I've found you. I can give you what you need. Your power."  
  
Buffy could almost touch it. The thing she'd had. The connection to something larger.  
  
"You want to find her. You want her to be ok. And she can be. If you let me help you. You'll be more than just a girl. More than a slayer, even."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Someone who needs you. And you have to be needed, don't you?"  
  
Buffy nodded. Suddenly her mind was very clear. She knew the power was real. This being could change her. She reached out to touch it.  
  
The light began to take shape. Lucy. It was the woman she'd met last night.  
  
"I love you Buffy. I want you"  
  
Buffy felt the warm fingers entwined in hers. She looked into the woman's clear eyes.  
  
"What do I have to give you? There's always something"  
  
" Your love. Your respect. Your worship"  
  
Buffy was jolted by the last word. The power, she could still feel it. The things she could do if she could become the Slayer. She could save Dawn. She could help everyone, the whole world.  
  
But behind the vision of possiblities there was a will. A creature that wanted her.  
  
This wasn't love. It was greed. A desperate, clawing, consuming desire. And it wanted to swallow her.  
  
"No", she said simply, and turned her back.  
  
The light was gone. Chapter 32 Kennedy was chained and gagged in Willow's bedroom.  
  
The witch was preparing a magic circle. She'd shut the other Scoobies out. Nothing could be allowed to go wrong with this.  
  
Don't look at her, she thought. That's not Kennedy. But she couldn't resist looking.  
  
Kennedy biting against the gag and struggling.  
  
That face - Willow knew it so well. The full mouth, the long silky hair, the big brown eyes. Only now, looking out of those eyes was a demon. She felt like her stomach was being twisted.  
  
Remember, it's not Kennedy. Kennedy's dead. Her soul's gone...somewhere.  
  
Please let this work.  
  
Willow walked closer to the vampire. She rubbed a little of the paste she'd been mixing onto Kennedy's forehead, then took away the gag.  
  
"Hello lover", said Kennedy.  
  
"You're not my lover", said Willow.  
  
She tipped Kennedy's head back and gave her a liquid to drink.  
  
"But you will be"  
  
Kennedy laughed, maliciously.  
  
"Go ahead. Stuff the soul back in where it doesn't belong. I still won't be your good little Slayerette. When you're kissing me, I'll be fantasizing about drinking you. Maybe the soul will stop me. But I'll always be there. The demon."  
  
"I know", said Willow, and began the ritual.  
  
*************  
  
Buffy came in by the back door. She'd found no trace of Dawn. Or Ethan. Spike was sitting at the kitchen table. He jumped up.  
  
"Buffy! What happened?"  
  
"Got tempted.", said Buffy, flatly. "By the Devil. Said no. It was a thing".  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
"He offered me my powers back. Said I'd be able to help Dawn."  
  
"How do you know it was old Nick himself?"  
  
"Just knew. The whole searing-hatred-and-jealousy-of-mankind-I'm-damned-and- I-want-to-take-you-down-with-me thing, kind of a giveaway."  
  
"So, you said no. What happened?"  
  
"He left. And Dawn's still gone"  
  
******************  
  
Kennedy's eyes glowed white, and she gasped in pain. She convulsed, rattling the chains.  
  
Then silence.  
  
"Kennedy?", asked Willow.  
  
"Up to a point". Kennedy raised her head and smiled.  
  
Willow touched her girlfriend's face. Cold. But the horrible look, the violence in her eyes,was gone.  
  
"Going to untie me any time soon?", asked Kennedy.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
Willow started untying the chains.  
  
"I never got to see evil Willow, but you saw evil me.", mused Kennedy. "Not fair"  
  
"Trust me. This is a good thing. Evil Willow - much worse."  
  
Kennedy pouted.  
  
"You just never gave me the chance. Coulda been a big bad."  
  
They sat quiet for a minute. Then Kennedy thought of something.  
  
"Hey, I don't lose my soul when we..you know...do I?"  
  
"No! Of course not!"  
  
"Still....better test it out, huh?"  
  
*******************  
  
Amy and Ethan were sitting in a bar.  
  
"The look on Ripper's face!", said Ethan. "Classic."  
  
"And Willow...I wonder how she's doing. One dead girlfriend, that's a misfortune. Two, I'm thinking, carelessness."  
  
"It's time", said Mr Morningsson. He was standing beside their table.  
  
"What do you mean?", asked Amy. But she had an incredibly bad feeling....  
  
"You're coming with me."  
  
"Not bloody likely!", said Ethan, "That wasn't in the deal"  
  
"It was, you know.", said the pretty young man. "I didn't say so. But you knew it. It's always part of the deal."  
  
"But you said we could have everything we wanted"  
  
"I didn't say how long for", said Mr Morningsson, matter-of-factly.  
  
"In any case, I wouldn't listen to anything I say, if I were you. The old Father-of-Lies monniker. It's a big clue"  
  
He took a hand of each of the two sorcerors. They felt a pull. Something leaving their bodies.  
  
When he was gone, two corpses slumped at the table.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Scoobies were gathered in Buffy's living room. Willow and Kennedy were on the couch. The others were kind of keeping their distance. No-one was quite comfortable around the new vamp version of Willow's girlfriend. Soul or no soul.  
  
"So. Amy and Ethan are in league with the devil, huh?", said Xander.  
  
"That's so not original", scoffed Willow. "I mean, 17th century much?"  
  
"It also means they may not be in the game for long", said Giles.  
  
"Pacts with Satan traditionally involve giving up one's soul after a certain period."  
  
"And being dragged kicking and screaming to hell", added Wilow. "Geez, you think these guys had never heard of Marlowe"  
  
"Why?", asked Buffy, puzzled. "I mean, what's Satan got to do with detective films? Anyway, when do you think their time will be up?"  
  
"I can't tell", said Giles. "Perhaps we could consult the Coven. After all, it was they that sensed Ethan's power. When it vanishes, when he's taken to a place he really really deserves to go...they should know about it."  
  
There was a sudden flash of light, and a ball of green light appeared in the middle of the room.  
  
"Oh bugger!", said Spike. "Looks like hell boy's back"  
  
"That's not him", said Buffy, quietly.  
  
The light began to shift and shrink.  
  
"It's Dawn"  
  
And there she was.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Giles put the phone down.  
  
"That's that, then. I think they're gone. He's taken them."  
  
"Fair swap", said Willow. "We get Dawn, they get hell."  
  
"And I get mucho confusion. I was a ball of energy again?"  
  
"Yup. You were green", said Buffy.  
  
"Cool!", said Dawn. "In a deeply disturbing way".  
  
"Welcome back, niblet.", said Spike, squeezing her arm.  
  
"Now. I might go and check on your fangy friend", he said to willow. "Show her the ropes, like"  
  
Willow looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"That's a metaphor, right? With the ropes?"  
  
"Ewww.One track mind much", said Dawn.  
  
**************************  
  
Kennedy sat on the stoop, staring into the night.  
  
"Cigarette?"  
  
Spike was standing behind her, holding out a pack of fags. Kennedy took one. Spike sat down beside her.  
  
"I've got a tip for you", he said, lighting his cig, then hers, with a zippo. He took a long drag, blowing the smoke out hard.  
  
"This whole vampire with a soul thing..."  
  
He looked at Kennedy, critcally.  
  
"If you think it gives you the right to get all surly and dark, think again, luv."  
  
"You what?", asked Kennedy.  
  
"Don't think I didn't notice. Out here, on your own, in the dark. Brooding. I catch you at it again, I'm staking you"  
  
Kennedy put up her hands.  
  
"Hey, not brooding here. Just thinking"  
  
"Keep it that way."  
  
They sat in silence, smoking for a few moments.  
  
"But", said Kennedy, "I might get myself a billowy coat. Chicks dig that"  
  
Spike growled at her.  
  
"Watch it"  
  
Kennedy just grinned. __________________  
  
Buffy heaped a spoon of hot chocolate in Xander's mug, and put a teabag in her own.  
  
"Anyone else for drinks?", she called to the Scoobies.  
  
"Love a cuppa", Spike replied.  
  
Buffy picked up the kettle. She was feeling queasy. Something she ate, maybe.  
  
She gripped the kettle handle more tightly, as she poured. It crumbled in her hands. Hot water spilled all over the table, as the kettle crashed to the floor.  
  
"What's going on, Buffy?", called Giles.  
  
"I'm fine!", she answered.  
  
Maybe the kettle was just old, she thought.  
  
She picked up an axe that was propped up against a sink. With ease, she bent it in two.  
  
"Er, guys!", she called. "You might want to come see this"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.................. 


	2. An AMerican Vampire Slayer in London fol...

Lilah (NB:For the purposes of this story, Lilah left LA at end of season 4 and went to London)  
  
Lilah sat down at her frosted-glass desk to check her emails. She'd been working at the ad agency for six months now, and she'd already got her own office.  
  
The directors at McCain loved Lilah. She didn't exactly return the favour, but they were an improvement on her last bosses. And, having human rather than vampire clients, the hours were better, too.  
  
As she was tapping away at the keyboard, the Executive Director popped his head round the door. His name was Tim Cumley. Good looking guy, blonde, late thirties. Probably having an affair with his secretary, thought Lilah. He wasn't the imaginative type. Very ambitious though.  
  
"Hey, Lilah.", he said "Did you hear? Since the Tango ad aired, sales are up 400%. We should all be pretty pleased with ourselves."  
  
He certainly looks more than just pretty pleased with himself, thought Lilah.  
  
"Anyway, just thought I'd let you know. See you at 4".  
  
She shot him a dazzling, suitably impressed smile.  
  
"Of course. Brilliant news!"  
  
She gave him a thumbs up. But, she thought, those ads were a sack of s****. Well, seems the consumer really is that dumb.  
  
When Lilah arrived in London, she had nothing. She'd been a wreck - all her colleagues dead, several broken ribs, and dumped by Wesley.  
  
But she'd pulled a few favours, got herself a place to live, some glowing references from a fictional LA ad agency, and now , here she was, sitting pretty. Ready to put Wolfram & Hart behind her.  
  
She didn't feel that she'd changed, not really. She hadn't suddenly become pure and virtuous. She just wanted to limit herself to the non-supernatural kind of badness, the sort that made you obscenely rich without making you, say, dead. Good old Corporate Whoredom. No demonic ooze, no incantations, and definitely no Apocalypses.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Lilah"  
  
Wesley's clipped voice made her shivver slightly. It was strict, with just a hint of self-hatred. She liked that in a man.  
  
"Missing me already?", she asked, lightly.  
  
"This isn't a social call. But I thought I owed it to you to warn you. Drusilla's in London."  
  
"Think she'll be looking me up, huh?"  
  
"Maybe.", said Wesley.  
  
"Aren't you gonna tell me to take care?"  
  
"I wouldn't go that far", he said, and put the phone down. __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 04-29-2003 12:53 PM: Lilah was working late. She did all her best work after everyone else had gone home. Not because of the quiet - just, it's harder to rifle through people's offices when they're in them.  
  
She figured that, if the Tango account was doing so well, she should get in on it.  
  
She was elbow-deep in one of her boss's private files, when she sensed someone standing behind her. She whipped round. But not quick enough. She felt cold hands, gripping her bare shoulders from behind, an icy tongue licking at her neck. Lilah kicked and struggled, but she didn't stand a chance.  
  
"Lost lamb has found a new home", said the vampire.  
  
Lilah was thrown onto a sofa. Facing her was Drusilla.  
  
"A glass home, full of lovely lies.". Drusilla giggled and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hello Drusilla. Good to see you again.", said Lilah, smiling like she meant it.  
  
Drusilla ignored her. She was swaying, her eyes fixed on the ceiling.  
  
"You're above. You're going up up up. And he's making it all happen. There's going to be such a show. Everyone will watch. Everyone will want some of the special things."  
  
She snapped out of her trance and looked at Lilah.  
  
"I like it here. There's...vibration. I saw you here."  
  
"Oh?", asked Lilah, politely. "Did you have a vision?"  
  
Drusilla put her fingers to her lips.  
  
"Shhhhh. Not going to spoil the show."  
  
"What show, Drusilla?"  
  
"Everyone will come to watch. My Spike will be here - but he's buried. Deep underground."  
  
"Who's Spike?", asked Lilah. She'd heard the name somewhere.  
  
"That's what I've been asking Miss Petunia. She didn't know, poor thing. So I ripped out her lungs. Spike was a bad dog but she whipped him and now he's forgotten how to bark."  
  
"Who whipped him?"  
  
"Ohhhh!". Drusilla gasped and clutched at her throat. "She's back. She's coming!"  
  
With a look of panic, Drusilla leapt towards Lilah...and past her, through the open office window, into the night.  
  
Lilah rushed to the window and scanned the street, but the vampire was gone.  
  
She sighed.  
  
Looks like I'm back in the game, she thought. __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 04-29-2003 01:10 PM: "Guys, you might want to come and see this", said Buffy.  
  
The Scoobies piled into the kitchen.  
  
"You broke the kettle?", asked Anya, surveying the scene. "So, you're a klutz, that's not exactly front page news.  
  
"I crushed the kettle, Anya. With my bare hands."  
  
"Are you sure?", asked Giles, "Perhaps it was already damaged - the plastic may have been...."  
  
"And an axe", said Buffy, pointing to the bent weapon.  
  
Xander looked Buffy up and down, then grinned.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, The Slayer has re-entered the building!"  
  
"Yes. But why?", wondered Giles. __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 04-29-2003 01:37 PM: "I think", said Celia, looking at Buffy, "my head may very possibly explode in the immediate future."  
  
Xander patted her reassuringly on the shoulder.  
  
"You'll get used to it."  
  
"Am I still the Slayer?"  
  
"Easy to find out", said Buffy. "Hit me"  
  
Celia swung at Buffy, clocking her on the jaw, lifting her into the air.  
  
"First I say ow", said Buffy, who'd landed on the kitchen counter. "Then I say, yes, you're still Super-Brit. Which doesn't get us any closer to why am I super-Buffy again"  
  
"What about Faith?", asked Xander, "Maybe she's got her Mojo back too."  
  
"I'll try to call her", said Buffy, heading for the living room.  
  
Spike was sipping his tea, quietly.  
  
"Slayers. Like bloody buses. You wait ages for one...."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Buffy's mind was racing as she dialled.  
  
I've only just got used to being Buffy again. Is this a good thing? Who did this to me?  
  
There was no answer from Faith's hotel room. Maybe she'd moved on.  
  
Buffy sat on the sofa, her hands in her lap.  
  
I don't feel any different, she thought.  
  
Spike was standing in the doorway, watching her. A smile played on his face.  
  
"Penny for them", he said, strolling over to the sofa. He dropped down beside her.  
  
"It's so surreal. My mind's feeling kinda non-absorby. When I lost my powers...I have to admit, part of me was relieved. A chance to be normal Buffy. But that stuff with Amy and Ethan. Plus, the Devil turning my sister into a ball of energy. Then, I hated not being the Slayer. Now. God, I don't know."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Xander and Dawn were sitting on the verandah, on a swinging chair. They were munching on a packet of chips.  
  
"You, me, Giles and Anya. We're the only Scoobies left with no wacky powers", said Xander.  
  
"Yeah", said Dawn. "We're the unsuperheros."  
  
"See! How they destroy evil crisp demons with their teeth!", said Xander, crunching a mouthful.  
  
"Gasp! As they defy gravity by standing up!", said Dawn.  
  
"Hey", said Xander, thinking of something. "Batman didn't have powers. I could be Batman."  
  
"And I could be Batgirl. Without the whole unsightly rubber look"  
  
"Who's gonna be robin?", wondered Xander.  
  
"Well, if Andrew comes back, he could."  
  
Xander shivered.  
  
"A thousand and one no's. When is geek boy coming back, anyway? Not that I want him to come back..."  
  
"Soon. His folks sent him to Switzerland. Health Farm deal.. The thing with the First kinda shook him up"  
  
"That's the kind of health farm where they give you a special coat, huh? And padded walls?"  
  
Dawn laughed.  
  
"Not even. He's not a whacko, just confused"  
  
"Well, as long as he doesn't get "confused" about me, I don't mind", said Xander.  
  
Dawn looked at him innocently.  
  
"Oh, yes! And I definitely won't tell him you've been going on about him, like, all the time."  
  
"I have not!"  
  
"Have!"  
  
"Have not!"  
  
"So have".  
  
"We're SO ending this conversation", said Xander, stuffing a handful of chips down her back.  
  
**********  
  
Buffy was on patrol again. It felt like coming home.  
  
"Vamp at four o'clock!", she called to Celia.  
  
Celia dodged the creature's lunge, whirled round kicked it in the stomach. The vamp flipped over a gravestone, landing at Kennedy's feet. She casually lopped off its head with her axe.  
  
"One down", she said, wiping the dust off her hands.  
  
"Twelve to go", said Spike, as the vamp's buddies appeared out of the shadows of the graveyard.  
  
"Three against twelve", said Celia, "that's..."  
  
"Too much math", said Buffy, as the first vamp attacked.  
  
Spike took on two at once, delivering a sharp kick to the head of one, while staking the other, then knelt to stake the fallen vamp.  
  
"Traitors", a girl vamp hissed at Spike and Kennedy.  
  
"Traitee", said Kennedy, hurling a stake through the vamp's heart, so hard it shot out the other side.  
  
A gawky male vamp was keeping Celia at bay.  
  
"I'm gonna suck you dry, baby Slayer"  
  
"You", said Celia, punching him in the stomach, "are going home in a f****** ambulance".  
  
She staked him.  
  
"Well", she added, thoughtfully, "An ambulance with an ashtray."  
  
Buffy had polished off three vamps in rapid succession.  
  
"Hey, that one's running away", said Celia, "Chicken!"  
  
Buffy sprinted off after him.  
  
"Having fun?", asked Spike, kicking a fat vamp to the ground and jumping on his back.  
  
"It's bracing", said Celia, struggling with a wild-haired girl. The vamp growled at her, trying to get at her neck.  
  
"Chatty one, you've got there", said Spike, staking his vamp.  
  
"I think she's shy", said Celia, "aren't you sweetie?"  
  
The vamp pushed her away, and she fell awkwardly on a tombstone. She felt something go in her back. Oh f***!  
  
The Vamp was on her, she felt its lips brush her neck.  
  
Then a shower of dust fell on her face, and Kennedy was standing over her.  
  
"Can you stand?", she asked, extending a hand.  
  
"Only know if I try", said Celia, taking it. She could just about get up, though her back was twinging nastily.  
  
"You're getting cocky", said Kennedy.  
  
"Isn't she just?", said Spike, proudly.  
  
"That wasn't a compliment", said Kennedy, sternly.  
  
Spike and Celia both looked sheepish.  
  
"You're as bad as each other", sighed Kennedy.  
  
"Who's bad?", panted Buffy, dusting the last remnants of Vampire from her hands.  
  
The others looked at her.  
  
"Jeez! Yet another unusable phrase". __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 04-29-2003 07:19 PM: Spike was watching TV in the basement - some digital BBC channel. It was morning, and he couldn't sleep. An old episode of Neighbours was on. He was really enjoying himself, when a Newsflash interrupted the show.  
  
Bugger, thought Spike. What can be more important than Scott and Charlene's wedding?  
  
"Breaking news", said the Newscaster. "Riots are breaking out all over England. No political groups appear to be involved. Looting is rife, the streets are in Chaos..."  
  
The screen showed thousands of people fighting on the streets of London, breaking into Supermarkets and grocery stores.  
  
Bloody hell!, thought Spike, That was sudden. I was only there the other week!  
  
Then Spike saw a familliar face in the crowd, fighting and laughing and...vamping out.  
  
"Drusilla!", he gasped.  
  
He legged it up the stairs. Buffy was sitting on the sofa, chatting with Xander and Anya.  
  
"Buffy! Drusilla's in England"  
  
"That's nice for her"  
  
"Eating people!"  
  
"Not so nice. Anyway, how do you know?", asked Buffy.  
  
"She was on the telly. On the news. There's riots."  
  
"Panic on the streets of London, huh?", asked Xander.  
  
"And on the streets of Bloody Birmingham. Whole country seems to be out on the streets."  
  
"It's the stiff upper lip thing", said Xander. "When the English blow, they really blow!"  
  
"I knew it", said Anya, angrily."When you had Spike tied up in your basement you made him your sex slave!"  
  
Xander made a face.  
  
"No! So much no! Just, my sentence took a detour to a very bad, and totally misrepresentative, place."  
  
"Yeah", said Spike. "You've got a filthy mind, Anya."  
  
"Thank you", she blushed.  
  
"Leaving English blowing aside", said Buffy."What do you think's going on over there?"  
  
Spike shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. But I think I should head over there. Even if the riots are just, y'know, riots, I think it's time I staked Dru. She's obviously back on her mission to eat all of Europe. Cos, for a slender girl, she can really put it away."  
  
"You can't go alone, Spike"  
  
"Don't trust me with my ex, huh?".  
  
He kissed her, playfully.  
  
"I was thinking more daylight riot issues"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Spike looked disappointed.  
  
"You know your problem, pet? You've got no romance in your soul"  
  
"Huh? I'm not romantic because I'm not jealous of your evil psycho ex- girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah! A feller might think you didn't care"  
  
Buffy snaked her arms round his waist.  
  
"Spike. You are deeply sick and confused."  
  
He pulled her closer, kissed her on the neck.  
  
"You love it", he said, biting her gently.  
  
Xander coughed.  
  
"There are rooms upstairs, people. Rooms that don't have me in.", he said.  
  
"No no!", said Anya, "please continue. I like watching"  
  
"Please can Giles come back to make everything repressed again?", prayed Xander, clasping his hands together.  
  
***********************  
  
The McCain's offices were deserted. Or so it seemed, as Lilah walked through the corridors. The riots had started late last night, and it seemed no-one else had bothered to come in.  
  
She'd watched all the news coverage last night and made a few calls to underworld contacts - but no-one seemed to know anything. The Home Secretary made a lengthy speech - they showed snippets of it on the news- blaming the violence on political agitators.  
  
But Lilah had been out on the streets, she'd seen how people were behaving. This wasn't politics. It was enchantment. And she had a good idea where it might be coming from.  
  
"I really pick my jobs, don't I?", she muttered, as she paced down the hallway, towards the Executive Director's office.  
  
She pushed open the door. Inside, her boss was sitting cross-legged in a pentagram, surrounded by candles.  
  
"Oh", he said, startled, "I'm just practising some feng-shui...."  
  
"Possibly the lamest excuse since "I was just giving her mouth to mouth"", said Lilah, flicking on the lights. "Now, Tim, you and me are going to have a little chat"  
  
"Really?", said Tim, standing up.  
  
A second later, Lilah had a knife to her throat. __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 04-30-2003 07:58 PM: All the Scoobies were assembled in Buffy's living room. It was getting to be a squeeze nowadays - not so bad as when all the Potentials were camping out, but the wrong side of cosy.  
  
"It seems likely that there is a supernatural explanation for these disturbances", said Giles.  
  
Buffy raised her hand.  
  
"May I forward the motion, "Duh!"?"  
  
"Yes, well", said Giles, "I've contacted various friends of mine in England, and they say the riots started very suddenly, and were concentrated in shopping districts - though they have spread"  
  
"So, maybe, evil shops?", suggested Xander.  
  
"Impossible", said Anya. "Shops are places of productivity and harmony"  
  
"Place of Harmony, alright", said Spike. "The bint was never out of the mall"  
  
Giles rolled his eyes.  
  
"In any case, I think some of us at least should travel to England to discover the source of the violence."  
  
"I'll go", said Buffy. "And I think Willow should come too. If it's magic that's causing all the kookiness, then we'll need her."  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
"Celia?", asked Buffy.  
  
"Love to", said Celia.  
  
"And I think I'll be needing Spike, too", said Buffy.  
  
"Yes, he'd be very useful for sexual purposes", sighed Anya.  
  
"Hey!", objected Spike. "I'm not some sex toy"  
  
"No. Just the proud owner of one", said Xander.  
  
"Have you heard from Faith, Buffy?", asked Giles, diverting the conversation.  
  
"No, but I'm thinking, if she did have her powers back too, she would've let us know. I think we should assume the Slayer tally's back to two"  
  
"Hey, cool. Alliterative Buffy!", said Dawn.  
  
"I'm not illterate!", pouted Buffy.  
  
"I'm gonna stay here", said Kennedy, leaning back in her chair. "Mind the Hellmouth and all. Xander, you gonna help me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"And I'm going to mind the magic shop. Which is just as important as the Hellmouth, only far more profitable", said Anya, cheerily.  
  
"What about me?", asked Dawn.  
  
"You'll probably get captured and Xander will have to rescue you", said Anya.  
  
Dawn gave her a dirty look.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. He enjoys it, makes him feel manly and useful.", said Anya.  
  
"So, are we thinking Apocalypse?", said Xander, ignoring Anya's sniping.  
  
"Can't rule it out", said Willow. "We're kinda due one. Statistically speaking."  
  
"I think we should go soon", said Giles. __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 05-01-2003 05:14 PM: The Scoobies head for Blighty "Have you spoken to your parents? They think you're in Hollywood, right"  
  
Buffy and Celia were sitting together on the plane to England.  
  
Celia nodded.  
  
"I talked to mum just before we left Sunnydale. She's really annoyed about the riots"  
  
"Annoyed?" asked Buffy, surprised.  
  
"Yeh, it means she has to stay in our country house and can't come to town. But dad doesn't mind. Means he gets time off work"  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows.  
  
"So, you're not exactly from the Bronx, then. Or whatever they have in England instead of the Bronx"  
  
"No, not exactly."  
  
A stewardess interrupted them with drinks.  
  
"I love these little cans, they're so sweet, aren't they", said Celia. "I love Tango"  
  
She took a swig.  
  
"I talked to my friend Olivia as well. She's scared - sort of -but she also says it's really exciting. Nothing ever happens to her, normally, she says."  
  
"Wonder what that feels like", said Buffy. __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 05-01-2003 07:06 PM: "So, you wanted to talk?", said Tim, toying with his knife.  
  
Lilah was tied to a chair in the company's basement, and her sharp-suited boss was leaning against a boiler a few metres away. He looked nervous. Obviously new to the occult game.  
  
Lilah was unfazed by the situation. Threatening employees and tying them up occasionally was practically company policy at Wolfram and Hart  
  
"What spell did you use to enchant the Tango adverts?", she asked.  
  
Tim jumped.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
She shrugged impatiently- as much as she could in her trussed-up state.  
  
"Previous experience. I assume you were trying to beef up the effect of a frankly appalling campaign"  
  
"You never said it was appalling in meetings!", said Tim, indignantly. "And aren't you forgetting that I'm the one with the knife?"  
  
"Tim, whatever spell you did, I'm assuming the riots weren't part of your plan"  
  
He looked at the ground.  
  
"No. No I didn't mean for that to happen. I just thought people would go and buy more Tango if I added some magical ooomph to the TV ads."  
  
Tim started to pace up and down.  
  
" I wanted to put McCain's on the map, you know?"  
  
"Well, it's gonna be wiped off the map entirely if these riots don't stop soon. And, much as I like a little trouble, I came to England for a comfortable life."  
  
"But I don't know how to stop them."  
  
"Where did you get the spell, Tim?"  
  
"I met a bloke in a pub. Funny looking. He told me how to draw the pentagram, what to say. I had to put the scripts for the ads in the centre of the circle before we filmed them, then I had to..."  
  
Lilah interrupted him.  
  
"I don't need the recipe. When you say funny-looking, what do you mean. Was he a demon?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. He was just rather...warty. Strange growths on his forehead."  
  
"And you didn't stop to wonder why this "bloke" wanted to help you,?"  
  
"Er...no, not really. I didn't believe it would work for one thing."  
  
"Untie me", ordered Lilah.  
  
Tim hesitated.  
  
"I can only stop this if you untie me."  
  
He came over to her and started undoing the knots. When she was free, she lunged, grabbing Tim by the throat.  
  
"You *******! Never try anything like that on me again. Are we clear? Because I don't need your help on this one. You need me, I don't need you. Clear?"  
  
Tim nodded.  
  
"And we can discuss my pay-rise later", she said, letting go, and smoothing down her skirt. __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 05-01-2003 07:56 PM: Buffy and company in London When they arrived in England, Heathrow seemed perfectly normal. It was night time as they trundled their luggage through the arrivals gate.  
  
But the shopping area was fenced off with police tape. And surrounded by armed security guards.  
  
Celia saw a lot of empty cans littered accross the floor - orange Tango, all of them.  
  
"You never told me England was a police state", Buffy said to Giles.  
  
"A recent development, I assure you. Mind you,I'm surprised that the airport's open at all, given the state of it."  
  
"British logic. Different from our earth logic", suggested Buffy. "And governments - well, hey, they're always wacky"  
  
"I'd hardly describe the British government as wacky, Buffy", said Giles.  
  
"No. Just shite", said Spike, appearing from behind them, slipping his hand round Buffy's waist, so it rested on her stomach.  
  
"Nice flight?", asked Buffy.  
  
"Average. You've seen one luggage hold, you've seen em all".  
  
"Where are we going to stay?", asked Willlow. "Cos, we need a base"  
  
"Friend of mine has a place in Hackney. He said he'd come and pick us up", said Giles.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Giles's friend turned out to be a well-built middle-aged man, driving a People Carrier.  
  
Giles did the introductions - the man's name was Jeremy. They all piled into the van.  
  
"We were at Oxford together", said Jeremy, as they drove off, "until Ripper dropped out. I stayed you see."  
  
"What do you do now?", asked Celia.  
  
"Funnily enough, I run a magic shop", he said. "Though it's strictly books. No nick-nacks"  
  
"I do NOT sell nick-nacks", said Giles, huffily.  
  
Jeremy laughed.  
  
"Still irascible after all these years"  
  
"I've got feeling", Buffy whispered to Spike "that I'm going to need a translator if we're gonna be hanging with Giles's friends"  
  
Spike snickered.  
  
"Who's my little dumb blonde?"  
  
"Who's my little pile of dust?", threatened Buffy.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Their drive took them through the centre of London - though they tried to keep to side streets. The main roads were getting too dangerous. Everywhere, they could hear shouting, sounds of breaking glass. Once, they thought they heard a gunshot.  
  
"Bloody hell! Wish it'd been like this when I was bad. Would've been a right laugh."  
  
Buffy pinched him.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Er...of course, not finding it funny myself, now", Spike corrected himself.  
  
"It's awful", said Celia. "Look! There's a body, on the steps of the National Gallery. And that man...oh, it's horrible. Those poor people!"  
  
"Always nice to have a local guide", said Buffy.  
  
Injured people were being trampled under foot.  
  
"Aren't we going to get out and help?", asked Celia.  
  
"We're not paramedics, pet", said Spike.  
  
"Any idea where we might look for clues?", Giles asked his friend.  
  
Jeremy nodded.  
  
"There's a little demon bar in Islington, might be just the place. But...you don't mind if I don't join you I hope. I'm not much of a scrapper. That was always more Rupert's scene. I'll drop you all off there and take your stuff back to mine"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Lilah pushed open the door of The Scream pub. The main bar was empty. But downstairs, she knew, was a different kind of bar altogether.  
  
That part of the pub was heaving. The demons inside had the news on, and the riots seemed to be amusing them no end. They were even placing bets on the death toll.  
  
Lilah weaved her way to the bar unnoticed among the vampires and demons. But then, she didn't exactly give off the most human of vibes.  
  
She nodded to the barman - who looked more or less like a blue Marlon Brando.  
  
"Hi", said Lilah.  
  
The barman sniffed at her.  
  
"What you doing here, meatgirl? Looking to get snacked on?"  
  
"Information", said Lilah, cooly. "On the demon who caused the bloodbath out there. And a scotch."  
  
The blue demon cracked a smile.  
  
"I never eat a paying customer. Well, not until they've finished paying, anyway"  
  
He reached for a bottle above the bar and began pouring her drink.  
  
"Memlock's the demon you're after. Warty type. He's been bragging all over town. Blah blah thousands dead blah. Keeps trying to cadge free drinks off me. Cheeky bugger."  
  
"So", Lilah leant forward accross the bar. "Any idea why he did it?"  
  
"Ask 'im yerself", said the barman.  
  
A tall, warty demon was standing behind Lilah. She took a sip of her drink, and gave him a nod.  
  
"I understand this", said Lilah, gesturing upstairs, "was your doing. I'm impressed."  
  
Memlock grunted.  
  
"Memlock is great. Memlock is mighty", he said, scratching his arse.  
  
"Yeah, I can tell", said Lilah, realizing she wasn't dealing with the sharpest tool in the box.  
  
There's someone else behind this, she thought.  
  
"I'd love to know where you got the idea."  
  
"My idea", grunted Memlock.  
  
"Well mate", said a voice. "It was a BAD idea, whoever had it"  
  
Spike punched Memlock, hard, in the face.  
  
"Timber", he said, as Memlock hit the ground.  
  
The demon crowd parted, with assorted grunts and curses. Then they carried on drinking. This sort of thing was business as usual at The Scream.  
  
"For somone who claims to be mighty, the feller's sure got a glass jaw", said Spike.  
  
He looked Lilah in the eye.  
  
"And now. Who might you be?"  
  
Lilah glanced towards the exit. Discretion was, in her book, always the better part of valour.  
  
But the exit was blocked. By a group of human kids. And a grey-haired man - looked like Wesley's older brother. The blonde girl...was that the Slayer? A fight was breaking out around the group.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?", asked Spike.  
  
Something clicked in Lilah's mind - something in Drusilla's file...  
  
"You must be Spike. I'm Lilah Morgan", she said, offering her hand.  
  
Spike folded his arms.  
  
"Have we met?", he asked.  
  
"No. But I've heard of you."  
  
"Not surprised", said Spike, getting a cigarette out of his pack.  
  
"You got a light? No?". Spike felt in his coat pocket. There was a groan, and Memlock began to come round. Spike kicked him in the head.  
  
"Hey", said Buffy, joining them.  
  
Willow, Celia and Giles were just behind - they'd left a pile of ten or so dead and wounded demons behind them. The rest of the clientele had wisely decided to leave them alone.  
  
"Who's this?", asked Buffy.  
  
"She's Lilah", said Spike.  
  
Buffy looked Lilah up and down.  
  
"I'm guessing you're not here to mingle.", she said. "So, whaddya know about the riots?"  
  
Lilah opened her mouth to answer, but Spike butted in.  
  
"He did 'em". He pointed to Memlock with the toe of his boot.  
  
"I'm sure it's not that simple", said Giles. He glanced at Lilah. A beautiful woman. In a demon bar. Irregular to say the least. He made a mental note to check out her history.  
  
"Is she evil?", Buffy asked Spike, obviously having similar doubts.  
  
"Didn't get a chance to ask her, pet. Are you?"  
  
Lilah was taken aback. All the scooby eyes were on her.  
  
"My name's Lilah Morgan. I work for an ad agency..."  
  
"Must be evil then", said Celia. "I did work experience in one, and they were all absolute c.."  
  
"Language!", growled Spike.  
  
"I was going to say Cads", lied Celia.  
  
"Perhaps we should let Lilah finish", suggested Giles.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Please, continue", said Giles, politely.  
  
"When the riots started, I had a" - Lilah struggled for a word to describe Drusilla's visit - "tip-off. That they were caused by an enchantment."  
  
"You can tell", said Willow. "With the glazed eyes and the mindless violence. So, who's the wiz?"  
  
"One of my collegues. My boss, in fact"  
  
"And he's in league with Bollocks here?", asked Spike.  
  
"Wouldn't say league. Memlock told him how to enchant an advert, to make it more effective. A Tango ad."  
  
"You know when you've been Tango'd", chipped in Celia"  
  
"The spell got out of control, huh?", asked Willow.  
  
Lilah nodded.  
  
"At first, Tango sales rocketed. But then, People started fighting over cans of Tango. Seems to be some kind of desire spell. So I came to find Memlock, to get him to reverse it.".  
  
Lady seems to know a lot about it, thought Spike. If she's on the straight and narrow, then I'm a vegetarian. But all he said was:  
  
"So let's get on it already"  
  
and prodded Memlock with his boot.  
  
"Wakey wakey."  
  
Memlock stirred slowly, opening his yellow eyes.  
  
"Start talking" said Buffy.  
  
"Or I'll kick your skull in", chipped in Spike.  
  
Memlock looked worried. His warty mouth was quivvering, as if he was about to cry.  
  
"He's not very tough, is he?", said Celia, sounding almost disappointed. "Memlock the Mighty. Doesn't do what it says on the tin"  
  
"They said they would give me children", said the demon, hugging his knees.  
  
"Okaaaay. Looks like we got us a random sentence generating demon.", said Buffy.  
  
"Who said they would give you children?", asked Willow  
  
"And - before you say anything - I really do not need to know WHY you want the children."  
  
"I cannot tell you. They would kill me"  
  
"So would I. And I'm here, they're not. So talk", said Buffy.  
  
Memlock shook his head and curled his arms tighter round his scaly knees.  
  
"Who's responsible?", said Buffy, getting ready to pummel the demon til he talked.  
  
"Jesus!", snapped Lilah, "Who cares who's behind it. There's a more pressing situation upstairs. Riots, remember?"  
  
She turned to Memlock.  
  
"Tell us how to reverse the spell. Or I'll rip your tongue out."  
  
She knelt down over the demon, pulled a out a knife.  
  
"The ritual of Paral!", blurted Memlock.  
  
"Ohh, oooh, I know that one", said Willow, excitedly. "Giles, where can we get Asp venom?"  
  
"I know a place."  
  
"Let's go. We'll meet you guys later", said Willow, taking Giles's arm.  
  
"Call me", said Buffy. "I've got my cell. Take care"  
  
She touched Willow's hand, then Willow and Giles hurried away.  
  
"What now?", asked Celia. __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 05-03-2003 08:11 PM: "You two go out there.". Buffy nodded to Celia and Spike. "Keep the demon population from taking advantage of the chaos. I'm gonna stay and have a cosy with Memlock and....where's Lilah?"  
  
Lilah was gone. And Memlock was lying dead, his throat cut.  
  
"Told you she was dodgy", said Celia. "Are we going to follow her?"  
  
"I will", said Buffy.  
  
"But how will we...", began Celia. But Buffy was off through the throng of tipsy demons."...find you?", she finished.  
  
"Worry about that later", said Spike. "I'm sort of more concerned about who's just found us"  
  
"Hello Spike", said Drusilla.  
  
She was standing beside them, a smile on her pale face. She cocked her head to one side.  
  
"You're back. I knew you wouldn't miss the show.". She reached out to stroke Spike's face with both hands. He grabbed her wrists.  
  
"It's not a show, Dru. And I'm here to stop it".  
  
"Who's Dru?", asked Celia.  
  
"Used to be the love of my unlife."  
  
"Well, she mings", sniffed Celia.  
  
"You've brought a pet I see", said Drusilla, "A pretty little kitten. Can I play with her?"  
  
Spike tightened his grip on Dru's wrists. His face was tense.  
  
"No, luv, you can't. And she's not a kitten, she's the Slayer"  
  
"A Slayer", corrected Celia. "Indefinite article. But, different job title, same diff. I'll kill you all the same."  
  
She pulled out a stake from her jacket pocket and faced up to Drusilla.  
  
"Wait, Celia", said Spike.  
  
He still had hold of Drusilla. He could feel her cold smooth skin beneath his hands.  
  
"Spikey can't kill me", said Dru. "I'm his princess"  
  
"Shut up", snapped Spike.  
  
"You're not kind to me", pouted Drusilla. "I'm going to eat your pet".  
  
She shoved him backwards, vamping out, and pounced on Celia. Spike pulled her off, throwing her across the room.  
  
Dru was on her feet in seconds, and out the door.  
  
"Quick!", said Celia, "she's getting away!"  
  
Spike grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What for?", Celia looked at him, incredulously."She's right. You can't kill her can you?"  
  
Spike gritted his teeth. He didn't reply.  
  
"Well, I can", said Celia, and ran off after the vampire.  
  
Spike stared into space for a moment.  
  
"You wanker", he said to himself. __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 05-04-2003 11:44 AM: Lilah sheltered in an abandoned clothes shop. She knew the others would follow her, to find out why she'd killed the demon.  
  
Her reason? As always, to cover her back. Just in case anything he said incriminated her. Because, with a past like Lilah's, pretty much any evil plan would link back to her somehow.  
  
Good guys. They're like kids, she thought, always asking why why why. But Lilah knew that "why?" was a dangerous question. She preferred "What's in it for me?".  
  
Lilah made herself comfortable in a changing cubicle, took a few moments to order her thoughts.  
  
Memlock, the riots - it all seemed pointless. But someone had obviously gone to a lot of trouble to set it up. This, thought Lilah, has Diversion written all over it. And I think I recognize the handwriting. __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 05-04-2003 04:53 PM: Of course, there was no sign of Drusilla when Celia got outside. Vampires rule when it comes to buggering off without a trace.  
  
Celia looked up and down the winding alleyway, wondering which way to run.  
  
"Stupid", she muttered. "I shouldn't have waited"  
  
Spike emmerged from the door behind her. He looked like he'd made up his mind about something.  
  
"She went that way". He pointed left down the alleyway. "Come on"  
  
They began to run.  
  
"How're we going to catch up with her?", panted Celia.  
  
"Girl gets distracted easily. She'll stop"  
  
Celia could hear shouts as she ran. Willow's spell obviously hadn't taken effect yet.  
  
Spike was right. When they reached a main road, Drusilla was croutching, wolflike, over a body. It wasn't the only body.  
  
Celia took a second to take in the scene. It was an average North London street. A Kosher butchers on the left, an all night grocers on the right, a mini supermarket a little further along, some trees and a row of Victorian houses.  
  
And an angry, brawling mob, punching, kicking, trampling.  
  
Drusilla's head shot up as they approached. She smiled, and blood dripped down, pooling on her chin.  
  
"I saved you some Spoike", she said.  
  
"Come here, luv", he said. "I've got something to show you"  
  
"Ooooh, you can't fool me", said Dru, wagging her finger. "You only want to slice and dice me. All into dusty clouds, whoosh in the air."  
  
But she walked closer, letting the body fall- a young man, Celia noticed, in a white shirt. Now, a white and red shirt...  
  
"My Spoike said I was his pet".  
  
Drusilla fixed him with her black, crazy eyes. Spike suddenly felt very lost, like there was something he was supposed to do, but couldn't remember.  
  
"But now, see, he's the pet. And I can't save him."  
  
"I don't need saving, Dru", said Spike, grimly. His throat felt strangely tight.  
  
Celia was mesmerised by the scene for a moment. The two dark figures, surrounded by noise and blood and flailing bodies, standing perfectly still.  
  
But only for a moment. She prodded Spike's arm. He jumped.  
  
"What? Oh!" He shook his head.  
  
"You cheeky bint!", he said with a smile "I can't believe I let you..."  
  
Spike sprang at Dru, pulling a stake from his pocket. It pierced her arm as she blocked his attack.  
  
"Oooooh! Bad Spike". she yanked the stake out of her arm. Celia picked it up.  
  
"Wrong, pet. Good Spike.".  
  
He punched her in the face.  
  
"Now!", he yelled.  
  
Celia made her move, but her stake missed Dru's heart by a millimetre. The vampire pushed her away, towards Spike. He caught her.  
  
Dru jumped back, and grabbed a woman from the mob. She snapped her neck, almost absent-mindedly, and began to groan slightly.  
  
"Oh they're singing to me. It's time to be together again. All the little wolfies, all in one place. Grrrrrrr. I can see them now!"  
  
Celia was about to attack again, when Spike held her back.  
  
"It's a vision. Wait"  
  
"They'll take the slayer and make her their hart, she's the third, she'll be theirs. And they'll all be together again, such a party!"  
  
She clapped her hands, excited like a little child.  
  
"But", she added, looking slightly sad, "I think there won't be cake."  
  
"The Slayer?", said Spike, walking slowly towards Drusilla. "Which one, luv?"  
  
"The dark one", giggled Dru. "She's like night inside. It makes my toes tingle"  
  
Spike reached her. Without thinking, he kissed her. She squirmed happily under his touch.  
  
Dru murmured slightly as the stake entered her heart.  
  
"Night luv", said Spike.  
  
And she was gone. __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 05-04-2003 06:43 PM: Buffy gave up on Lilah after running the length of the street. There were so many little alleys. She needed to think more carefully.  
  
On the plus side, the riots seemed to be calming down. Perhaps Willow's spell was working. She got out her cellphone. Giles answered.  
  
"oh, hello Buffy."  
  
"How's the hocus-pokage going?", asked Buffy. "Cos, from here, I'm thinking good"  
  
"Yes, yes, I believe it's working. How about you?"  
  
"Lilah killed the witness. In an evil, something to hide way. Then she disappeared."  
  
"I may have some information on her. Willow's checking something now. You'd better come here, to Jeremy's."  
  
"How? I'm guessing there aren't going to be any cabs around."  
  
"You'd be surprised, Buffy. The London cabbie's a tough breed. But if not, get a map and pinch a car"  
  
"Giles!"  
  
"Needs must, Buffy.I'll see you here soon. 14 Kenmur street"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Buffy did find a cab, after all. With a driver that, though apparently in deep shock, was still canny enough to spot Buffy as a tourist, and take her by the longest route possible.  
  
Willow greeted her at the door of Jeremy's house.  
  
"Buff!"  
  
They hugged.  
  
"Hey Will. You did it. The fighting's stopped. Good job!"  
  
Willow shrugged, modestly.  
  
"Just standard counterspelly stuff. Where's Celia? And Spike?"  
  
"Lost them. I went to follow Lilah. Which, by the way, what did you find out?"  
  
"Tell you inside"  
  
Giles and Jeremy were sitting in the living room - which looked more like a library than a living room. A very messy library. Like someone had tried to build a fort out of books.  
  
"Hello Buffy", said Jeremy. "Please, take a seat."  
  
Buffy sat.  
  
"We know who Lilah is", said Giles.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
(NB: dunno if Willow and Lilah meet in season 4. Obviously, I'm assuming they haven't here)  
  
"I spoke to Wesley.", said Willow. "She used to be a Lawyer in LA. Evil Law firm. Supernaturally evil. She's tried to kill Angel a bunch of times, too"  
  
"Way ahead of her there. Only took me the once", said Buffy. "So, what's her deal? Why's she here?"  
  
"She quit Wolfram and Hart", said Willow. "Well, not so much quit as....all her colleagues were slaughtered by an evil beast from hell and she ran away. But same diff. And after that, she wanted to try living a non-demon- oriented life. So she came here."  
  
"And why exactly does Wesley have the inside scoop? Don' t remember his as very Doubleohseveny."  
  
"They were sleeping together", said Willow.  
  
"Exaplains it. But, I thought double-barrelled people only slept with relatives"  
  
"Buffy!", said Giles, appalled.  
  
"Sorry. Long day. Much craziness. Channelling Xanya."  
  
"Anyhow,", continued Willow. "Wes dumped her. For being an evil bitch"  
  
"Go Wes.", said Buffy. "Welcome to the vertebrate community. Thanks", she added, as Jeremy passed her a cup of tea.  
  
"What do you plan to do?", asked Jeremy.  
  
"Now we've reversed Memlock's spell, perhaps you and the others should return to Sunnydale, Buffy. I could stay behind and carry out further investigations."  
  
"Sounds good", said Buffy.  
  
"I wonder if Sunny D's been quiet while we've been away?", said Willow.  
  
Buffy's phone rang.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
London was returning, slowly to normal. The yelling and screaming of the past few days had been replaced with ambulance sirens, and the low babble of conversation, as confused and injured Londoners made their way home.  
  
Paramedics and police came with body bags, taking the dead away. A faint smell of decay lingered.  
  
"They'll be making it into a film by next year", said Spike.  
  
He and Celia were sitting in Leicester Square in the moonlight. Spike was smoking.  
  
"Can I have one?", asked Celia.  
  
"Not bloody likely!"  
  
"Go on. Please! Slayer lungs. Must be tar-resistant. Please!"  
  
"It's not that, pet. Just, I'm all out. Buy your own", he smirked, taking a deep drag.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Spike. What do you think it meant - What Drusilla said?"  
  
"Hard to say. Some of what she says is just mad bollocks."  
  
Spike paused.  
  
"Said, I mean. But she had the gift. Psychic, y'know."  
  
"What was it...she said the dark Slayer would be...the heart. And something about "they'll be together". Who's They?"  
  
"Nice and vague. That's my Dru."  
  
"And who's the dark Slayer?"  
  
"Sounds like Faith. Which means, she's back in the game. Powers and all"  
  
"Why's she dark?"  
  
"Well, there's the brunette thing. Plus, girl's got a murder or two under her belt."  
  
"Fits the bill."  
  
"Or it could be you. You look innocent, but, who knows".  
  
"I know! Haven't got a dark bone in my body. Why not Buffy?"  
  
"It's not Buffy", said Spike, coldly.  
  
"Okay okay, only saying."  
  
"We should go find her. Buffy. And the others"  
  
Spike got up and dusted himself down.  
  
"I think I've got her mobile number somewhere", said Celia.  
  
"Let's find us a phone box then" __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 05-04-2003 07:43 PM: Meanwhile in Sunnydale Kennedy was on patrol. She'd already bagged a couple of vamps, and boy had they been surprised. Seemed that word hadn't got out yet about her.  
  
The graveyard wasn't a bad place, thought Kennedy. The grass smelled sweet, and the fresh earth, too - she caught just a tang of blood.  
  
Probably not something I should be thinking about, she mused. But, hell, it's my brain. And so what if I like the smell of blood? Long as I don't go chowing down on people.  
  
Anya, Xander and Dawn offered to come with her. But she said she could do with the alone time. Not something she'd had a lot of since she came to Sunnydale.  
  
And what had happened to her was big.  
  
I mean, I'm dead! How freaky is that.  
  
Or, is it? Is it really that much freakier than being called - if I'd become the Slayer, everything would've changed too.  
  
Sure, sunlight was off-limits. But then, no one can bitch at me for getting up late. Never been a morning person.  
  
Maybe cos I was soulless for such a short time, but not exactly feeling troubled, being soulled-up. I killed people, after I was turned. A whole bunch of people. But that feels distant.  
  
It was the demon, not me. Begging the question, who am I now?  
  
Begging the answer, who gives a shit. I'm me. I'm Kennedy.  
  
And I'm one of the good guys. Past that - I'll leave the identity crises to Buffy. Cos, hey, never going to beat her at THAT game. __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 05-04-2003 10:05 PM: The Unsuperheros "I'm bored" said Anya.  
  
"Only boring people get bored", said Dawn.  
  
"Only smug people get tickled", said Xander, pouncing on her.  
  
They were sitting on the verandah. They were out there more nowadays, after dark - just sitting and chatting.  
  
Not that Sunnydale had gotten any safer at night - but they were used to living with constant danger, and they figured, better eat drink and be merry, for tomorrow, you've got a very good chance of being dead.  
  
"It's nice. Just hanging out, while other people kick butt", said Dawn.  
  
"Who needs a Slayer when you've got a lesbian vampire warrior?", said Anya, brightly.  
  
"Certainly not the porn industry". Xander rubbed his hands.  
  
"I'm not gonna dignify that with a withering put down", said Dawn. "Mostly cos I can't think of one right now."  
  
"Let's go out", said Anya, hopping up. "To the Bronze. I want to meet men."  
  
"Oh, okay", said Dawn. "Xander?"  
  
"Sure, why not? But, er, not for the men. "  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"I'm in love", said Xander, gazing dreamily in the direction of the dancefloor.  
  
"Who?", asked Anya, craning her neck.  
  
"The blonde chick. With the smile"  
  
"Well, that narrows it down.", sniffed Anya. "And, just a tip Xander, if she likes you, she's a demon."  
  
"Oh ye of little faith. That is the woman who will bear my children.", said Xander.  
  
"Go Xander!", said Dawn.  
  
Xander strolled over in the direction of the dancefloor.  
  
"Have fun with your monster!", said Anya.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Anya and Dawn were walking home.  
  
"I can't believe he went home with the demon slut!"  
  
"You don't know she's a demon. And, don't mean to be rude, but pot and kettle issues"  
  
"Oh, she's a demon allright. She'll be crunching his bones, soon as she gets him home."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Kennedy arrived home to an empty house.  
  
Ahh! Peace and quiet. She went to the fridge for a mug of blood, shoved it in the microwave.  
  
She had some deep scratches on her face - one vamp had been kinda a girly fighter. All nails and hair-pulling. But they were healing fast. She could feel the skin knitting together.  
  
The microwave pinged, and she took the mug - Anya's "I luv the free market" one - up to bed.  
  
Her and Willow had gotten some thick velvet curtains, they didn't let a chink of light through. Kennedy had no desire to skulk around in basements.  
  
She reached under the pillow and pulled out Willow's nightshirt. A very unsexy, flannel thing. But it smelled so good, of Willow's perfume and of her skin.  
  
Perhaps, she thought sleepily, we'll be able to spend some time together NOT fighting evil when she gets back. Touch wood, nothing big'll happen before then...  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Come in", said Xander's blonde girl. Jenny.  
  
As far as Xander could tell she was a nice, normal person. No glowing eyes, scales or mandibles.  
  
"Don't mind if I do"  
  
Xander wiped his feet.  
  
"Skip coffee, huh?", suggested Jenny.  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
"A man of few words, aren't you?"  
  
"It's better this way. If I start, I babble. So, you're getting mysterious silent, broody Xander. Except, with me still speaking four sentences later, mysterious Xander has left the building."  
  
"How about I tell you to shut up and kiss me?"  
  
"That works for me"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Anya and Dawn didn't see the demon coming. They were only a few metres from the house, happy to be home.  
  
They died instantly, without a sound.  
  
"There", said the creature. "Now we can begin" __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 05-04-2003 10:52 PM: Back in London Buffy's phone was ringing.  
  
"Buffy. Something's happened. You have to come home."  
  
"Xander? Are you alright? You sound terrible"  
  
"Dawn. And Anya. They're dead"  
  
Buffy didn't answer.  
  
"I came home in the morning. And they were there. Lying on the path. I haven't moved them. The police, they're..."  
  
"How? I don't understand"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know."  
  
"Where's Kennedy?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Could she have....?"  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"Shut up Xander. Just shut the f**** up."  
  
Buffy let her arm fall to her side. The phone cracked in her hand, inside her clenched fist.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Xander sat on the step, staring at the bodies. They were lying face down on the pebbly path. The stones must be sticking into their faces, he thought.  
  
He felt as if he were looking at himself from a great height. A tiny little man, sitting motionless.  
  
This can't be my life, he thought. __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 05-04-2003 10:57 PM: "Can't get through", said Spike "Her phone must be buggered"  
  
"I might have Willow's number here somewhere. Yeah, here"  
  
She pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket and dialled.  
  
"Hi, Willow?"  
  
Celia was silent for a long while.  
  
"oh", she said quietly, and put the phone down.  
  
"What is it, pet?", asked Spike. __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 05-08-2003 07:33 PM: "I'm sorry baby I'm so sorry"  
  
Spike was holding Buffy. She gripped onto him, her body rigid.  
  
Suddenly she pulled away, a manic light in her eyes.  
  
"Luv?"  
  
Spike reached for her, but she shrugged him off.  
  
"Willow", she said."Take us back. Now"  
  
Willow looked nervously at the others. They were all gathered in Jeremy's living room. Jeremy himself hovered in the doorway.  
  
"Please, Buffy, think about this", said Giles, "teleportation - it's deep magic..."  
  
Buffy didn't let him finish.  
  
"Dawn's dead. Because I wasn't there."  
  
She turned to Willow.  
  
"Do it. Who's coming with me?"  
  
Spike took her hand. Celia took his.  
  
Willow looked at the pain on Buffy's face, and began to chant.  
  
"Willow, don't!", warned Giles.  
  
They vanished __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 05-08-2003 07:41 PM: Permanent Contract Lilah was in bed. Facing her was a demon - a tall figure in grey robes, with curving horns on his head.  
  
"But I left", she said. "I don't work for you now."  
  
The creature shook its head.  
  
"Oh Lilah. You didn't believe that did you? That you could leave?"  
  
Its voice was deep and cold.  
  
"Lindsay left".  
  
"For the moment. Until we need him"  
  
"Why do you need me?"  
  
The creature smiled.  
  
"You're going back to America" __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 05-10-2003 11:49 AM: Kennedy was woken by a loud crash. She raced down the stairs to find.....Willow. And Buffy and Celia and Spike, standing amongst a wreckage of tables and chairs.  
  
"Oh. I broke the room", said Willow.  
  
Kennedy ran to her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What? You don't know?", said Buffy, anger rising in her voice. "Dawn and Anya. They're dead. Why didn't you know this? Where were you?"  
  
"I didn't know. Oh Jesus. It's not possible"  
  
Buffy swung at her, but Spike caught her arm.  
  
"Don't"  
  
"Why not? Maybe she did it. She's a vampire"  
  
"Buffy!", said Willow, horrified.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"You're back", said Xander, quietly. He stared at the newcomers.  
  
"Where are the bodies?", said Buffy, grabbing Xander by the shoulders and shaking him roughly. "Show me the bodies."  
  
Xander pointed to the door.  
  
A police siren wailed in the distance.  
  
Buffy ran outside into the bright sunshine.  
  
"Luv, wait I can't...", said Spike. Her reached out to her, through the door, but flinched from the heat and light.  
  
He watched as Buffy stopped, suddenly. The two bodies lay on the path, where they'd fallen. Dawn's arm was bent up at a strange angle.  
  
Buffy knelt down and felt her sister's cheek. It was warm. The sun was beating down on the bodies. Anya's hair was spread out over her face. It looked pretty in the light.  
  
"Buffy", said Spike. He felt helpless. "Please, come here".  
  
Buffy turned to look at him. Her eyes were burning, her skin was flushed. She shook her head, turned away, and began to run.  
  
"Bloody follow her!", Spike yelled, clenching his fists in frustration.  
  
"Buffy!", Celia shouted, and began to run. Xander followed.  
  
He felt strange, as he ran, following the two Slayers. Like his legs weren't his.  
  
Buffy ran, faster and faster. Who did this? They're going to die. Wherever they are. Whoever they are. They're going to die.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Willow's eyes were glowing black.  
  
"Show me. Show me who did this"  
  
The room glowed with red light. Willow's whole being focussed on one idea.  
  
A shimmery face began to form in the air. Horns, black eyes, a smile like hell itself.  
  
Looks kinda like a sheep, thought Kennedy.  
  
Willow sighed, fell to the floor, and the face disappeared.  
  
Kennedy sat down beside her, took her head in her lap.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
She kissed Willow, gently.  
  
"It's under the school", said Willow, sitting up.  
  
"Sewers", said Spike. "Follow me"  
  
"Will you be ok?"  
  
"Sure. Go", said Willow. "There's something I've got to do here"  
  
The two Vampires left her, and she sat down, cross-legged on the floor.  
  
Her mind emptied. She began to feel around in the dark for Buffy's consciousness.  
  
"Buffy. Where are you? answer me!"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Celia?"  
  
"Willow? What? Where are you?"  
  
"In your mind. Where's Buffy?"  
  
"Still chasing. Though it's hard to run with voices in your head"  
  
"I'm going to pass you the image of the creature that did this. Give it to Buffy"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Just find her, it'll work, I promise. I have to go"  
  
Willow's eyes snapped open. What had broken her trance?  
  
She realised the phone was ringing.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Spike and Kennedy splashed through the sewers. Not talking, hardly thinking, moving forward like shadows.  
  
"Here"  
  
Spike stopped.  
  
"We're under the school", he said.  
  
"Where now?"  
  
"Listen"  
  
A faint chanting could be heard, echoing through the sewer.  
  
"That way"  
  
Kennedy followed Spike down a side passage.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Buffy stopped running when she reached the Magic Box. Dawn's dead Dawn's dead - it was running round her head like a nursery rhyme, taunting her. It almost made her want to laugh. It was so ridiculous.  
  
Celia arrived a moment later, panting. she'd left Xander behind, he couldn't keep up.  
  
"I know what did it", said Celia.  
  
She touched Buffy on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh. I see it", said Buffy, without looking at Celia. "The school"  
  
"We'll kill it", said Celia.  
  
"You're not coming", said Buffy.  
  
And she knocked Celia to the ground. Then she was gone.  
  
Celia lay on the pavement, dazed. Why did Buffy...?  
  
But she thought she understood.  
  
When she'd touched Buffy, given her the image of the demon, she'd seen a little way into her mind. And it wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
I think she's flipped, thought Celia.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Xander doubled back when he realised that he wasn't going to catch Buffy. He ran back to the house. Willow. She'll know what to do.  
  
She met him at the door. Her face was grim.  
  
"Buffy's in danger", she said.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Giles called. He's found a prophecy."  
  
Willow looked scared.  
  
"It's Wolfram and Hart, they're going to...Xander, they're going to sacrifice her" __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 05-10-2003 04:50 PM: Xander stood open-mouthed for a second. Then he laughed.  
  
"Innapropriate much?!", scowled Willow.  
  
"But, don't you see? It doesn't mean anything. Last prophecy about Buffy? . Sure, it came true. But it came untrue straight after. Because of us."  
  
Willow smiled slightly.  
  
"Because of you. Yeah. Maybe we can stop this one too. And, with you doing the mouth to mouth last time, maybe it's my turn. Er, not in a mouth to mouthy way. I mean, for the prohpecy-cheating"  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
"And then we can come back and....", he said.  
  
They stared for a moment at the two dead girls. Willow slipped her hand into Xander's. He gripped it, hard.  
  
"Let's go", he said.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Buffy and Celia reached the high school. Kids were milling around between lessons.  
  
The two Slayers ran inside, barrelling down the corridors. Buffy's face was like thunder.  
  
Not exactly a buddy-movie moment, thought Celia.  
  
I'm not sure she even realises I'm here.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
It was principal wood. Buffy didn't stop, didn't even look at him. He caught Celia's arm.  
  
"What the hell happened, Celia?", he demanded. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Something killed Dawn and Anya. A demon. Have you seen anything?"  
  
"Oh. No, I haven't. But, can I help?"  
  
"Yes. Evacuate the school. I don't know what's going to happen here. But, from what I've heard, each time there's a fight in school, it gets destroyed. So I'd highly recommend getting everyone out. Before the rubble starts falling. Good luck"  
  
She started after Buffy.  
  
Must try and get her on the athletics team, thought Wood. __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 05-10-2003 05:26 PM: Buffy was alone in the dark. The school cellars were different now.  
  
She could her own heart so loudly, it deafened her.  
  
"I know you're here", she said, drawing out a knife. "You killed Dawn. Now, I'm going to kill you."  
  
A figure came out of the shadows. Lilah.  
  
"I wasn't looking for you", said Buffy. "But...the demon. He's one of yours, isn't he?"  
  
"Other way round. I'm his. Contractually speaking."  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Buffy approached her, slowly, holding out the knife.  
  
"You're upset, I understand", said Lilah. "But I have something that will make everything alright again."  
  
Buffy said nothing, but stalked closer.  
  
"Buffy, we need to..."  
  
Buffy grabbed her by the shirt.  
  
"Funny. I don't feel like Buffy any more", she said, and slipped her knife into the Lawyer's belly.  
  
Lilah crumpled and fell.  
  
"Death is my gift", said Buffy, wiping the blade on her light-coloured pants. She looked for a moment at the red mark.  
  
Then she leant down over the body. Lilah's hand was clenched around something. Buffy wrenched open the fingers  
  
A gold ring sat snugly in the palm. Without thinking, Buffy slipped it on.  
  
She felt power surging through her body. But, she thought, it's not coming from the ring. It's coming from me.  
  
Suddenly, her mind felt clear. The hollow feeling was gone. Dawn was dead, and she didn't care at all.  
  
I'm whole, she thought. I am my power. Dracula was right. I didn't know what was to come.  
  
But now I'm here. I like it.  
  
"Slayer", said the horned demon.  
  
"You're the Ram", said Buffy.  
  
The Ram nodded.  
  
"And soon, you're going to be the Hart. If you wish."  
  
Buffy took his hand.  
  
"Hart me", she said.  
  
"Wolfram and Hart is nearly ready for a merger", smiled the Ram. "And you, my dear, will be a key player. The sacrifice"  
  
"But I'm not going to die, am I?", said Buffy, calmly.  
  
The Ram smiled.  
  
"You're smart. You'll make an excellent partner. No. It's only part of you that is going to be snuffed out."  
  
"My humanity", said Buffy. "Always thought there was something holding me back" __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 05-11-2003 02:51 PM: The Merger Spike and Kennedy crouched behind a boiler, watching.  
  
"Monks. There's always monks.", hissed Spike. "Why's it never naughty nuns?"  
  
"Human?", wondered Kennedy.  
  
"Nah."  
  
"So, do we kill them?"  
  
"Let's see what they're up to first. I'm guessing its not Hail Marys"  
  
The monks, dressed in red robes, were standing in a circle, hands stretched out before them. Their chant was low, little more than a murmur.  
  
"We will be one. Three will be one, and all the threes will be as one. We will be together"  
  
"Cute", whispered Kennedy.  
  
"And kind of familiar. What was it now...."  
  
Spike frowned, trying to remember where he'd heard this before.  
  
"Yeah! That's it! Dru."  
  
He slapped his forehead.  
  
"The girl was right. Her vision's coming true. It's Wolfram and Hart. They're going for a bloody merger!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And this isn't your average evil corporation. They've got branches in every dimension. So, they join all those branches together and we're looking at more than serious accounting difficulties."  
  
"Appocalypse", said Kennedy.  
  
"Yup. I reckon the Four Rider's are saddling up right about now". Spike smiled.  
  
Then he remembered the other part of Dru's vision:  
  
"They'll take the slayer and make her their hart"  
  
"  
  
"Oh, bugger"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Buffy. I have to find her."  
  
"Sure", said Kennedy. "Don't worry. I'll whup the monky guys. You go and snuggle your honey"  
  
"I'm NOT going to snuggle."  
  
Spike drew himself up, proudly.  
  
"I'm going to save her"  
  
"Shortly followed by sex?"  
  
Spike gave her the finger, and ran off into the dark.  
  
"Hello boys", said Kennedy, stepping out from behind the boiler. __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 05-11-2003 04:17 PM: Xander and Willow appeared at the door to the school basement. Xander promptly emptied his guts on down the steps.  
  
"Sorry", said Willow. "Emmergency."  
  
They ran down the stairs - avoiding the sick.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey, Kennedy! Catch", called Celia, over the noise of the fight.  
  
Kennedy caught the axe and swung it at a demon monk.  
  
Celia launched herself into the fray.  
  
"Where's Spike?", she called, punching out a demon. "These boys are wimps, aren't they?"  
  
Kennedy nodded, dispatching one with a casual blow.  
  
"Gone to find Buffy. Something about a prophecy"  
  
There was only one monk left. Kennedy grabbed him by his robe. He stared at her with his beady little eyes.  
  
"Now. If you talk, I might let you live. You being just a lowly minion. Of course I might not. So, question is, do you feel lucky? Well, do ya, monk?"  
  
"Like what you did there", chipped in Celia.  
  
"It's too late", gasped the creature. "The great ones will rise, the merger will come."  
  
"We're not at home to mr "too late". How do we stop it?", said Kennedy.  
  
"What're we stopping?", asked Celia.  
  
"The usual."  
  
"Oh. Apocalypse. Silly of me to ask. Sorry, carry on."  
  
"How do we stop it?"  
  
Kennedy shook the monk.  
  
"You must stop the sacrifice. The Hart must not be born."  
  
"And those two sentences connect how, exactly?"  
  
"The birth will follow the sacrifice."  
  
Kennedy snorted.  
  
"Baby showers not enough for you demons, huh?"  
  
"The hart will be born out of a human death", continued the monk, obviously reciting by heart.  
  
"Wish we'd studied HIS religious texts in school.", said Celia. "They sound a lot more fun than the Bible"  
  
"Come on", said Kennedy. "Let's help Spike rescue that damsel in distress"  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Uh-huh", Kennedy nodded.  
  
It's always about Buffy, thought Celia. Why does no one want to use me to end the world?  
  
Hmm, on second thoughts, that's not really something to complain about.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Buffy was standing in the centre of a pentagram, painted with Lilah's blood, dressed in a white robe.  
  
But she wasn't in distress. She'd never felt this good before. So clear, so pure. She understood everything now.  
  
As the Slayer, she was always alone. Always clinging desperately to others, to try and feel a connection. The Scoobies. Dawn. Spike.  
  
But she couldn't protect them. They were flesh. Flesh dies. That's the way.  
  
She'd died to save Dawn. Love led her to her gift. But the love, it wasn't for her sister.  
  
"Death. You're a little bit in love with it"  
  
She remembered Spike's words and smiled.  
  
Death - it had made her feel whole, finished.  
  
But now there was another way. To become her power. To let the demon in her take over. It was beginning, she could feel it.  
  
Her humanity was draining away, and the world was getting brighter, harder, colder.  
  
"Buffy"  
  
She saw Spike , standing a few metres away, looking at her, horrified.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The Ram appeared in Xander and Willow's path.  
  
"Do you want to die now, or suffer in hell when the Merger comes?", it asked. "I always like to give people options", it added.  
  
"Big of you", said Xander.  
  
Willow raised her arms.  
  
"Incendere!"  
  
Flames shot from her hands and licked around the creature.  
  
"Mmm. Roast lamb", said Xander, lifting his axe.  
  
The metal bit into the creature, it yelled in pain.  
  
"They don't make Big Bads like they used to", he said.  
  
"Watch out!", yelled Willow.  
  
The Ram's hoof shot out, knocking Xander into a wall, unconscious.  
  
The creature leapt up, pinning Willow by the throat. She couldn't breathe.  
  
She heard a snap. The Ram bellowed.  
  
"Not so horny now, are we?", said Kennedy, dropping the snapped-off horns and dusting down her hands.  
  
"Sorry, lame. I'm not big with the d**** jokes. Are you ok?". She steadied Willow, holding her gently by the shoulders.  
  
"Think so."  
  
Celia arrived at the scene.  
  
"Xander!"  
  
She rushed to him.  
  
"Do you think he needs mouth-to-mouth?", asked Celia, hopefully.  
  
"I'm fine", groaned Xander.  
  
Celia pouted slightly.  
  
"We have to find Buffy. They're going to sacrifice her", said Willow.  
  
"Reading off the same page as ya, girlfriend", said Kennedy. "i'll follow Spike's scent"  
  
"That's my cute little sniffer puppy", said Willow, stroking Kennedy's arm.  
  
Celia and Xander made a face.  
  
"What?", asked Willow.  
  
"Nothing. Just having bestiality-imagery issues", said Xander.  
  
"Hey, I've just thought", said Celia. "We just killed the Ram. They're trying to kill Buffy to create the Hart. So....Where's the Wolf? Cos it's Wolf-Ram-and-Hart, isn't it?"  
  
"Um. My first guess is...behind you!", yelped willow.  
  
A giant, snarling demon had appeared, only metres away from the Scoobies.  
  
"Good doggy", said Xander.  
  
"You think I've never heard that one before?", growled the Wolf.  
  
Celia attacked, slicing at the demon with her dagger. The Wolf batted her away with it's paw, grinning with all its sharp, evil-looking teeth.  
  
Willlow unleashed a bolt of energy, catching the creature full on the chest, blowing it backwards.  
  
But it wasn't anywhere near dead.  
  
Xander ran at it, yelling, and buried his axe deep in its skull.  
  
The Wolf collapsed, with a whimper.  
  
"Ha!", said Xander.  
  
"Nice one!", said Kennedy.  
  
"It's just like a fairy tale", said Celia. "You know, honest labourer bloke kills the wolf."  
  
"Hey! I happen to be a successful businessman", said Xander.  
  
Anya should be here to mock me for that, he thought. But now wasn't the time for...well, for thinking.  
  
"We need to find Buffy", he said. "Stop the sacrifice".  
  
The Scoobies set off through the tunnels, Kennedy in the lead.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Buffy was standing perfectly still.  
  
"Have they hurt you, luv?"  
  
Spike didn't like the expression on Buffy's face. Not one bit.  
  
"No-one can hurt me. It's coming. The Merger. The other two are dead. But I don't need them. I am everything."  
  
"Oh. It's like that is it?" Spike bit his lip. "Sis is dead, and now you're going over to the dark side?"  
  
Buffy held out her hand, showing him the ring.  
  
"I'm going to end the world"  
  
"Willow's already tried that one", said Spike. "Pick a new project, pet"  
  
Buffy threw back her head and laughed.  
  
"Evil laughter now? Thought you had more taste."  
  
"No. That's the thing. I know why they laugh now. I've seen the joke"  
  
"Well, no need to share it with the class, luv. I've figured it out. The sacrifice - metaphorical, right? They're going to turn you into a demon, use you to merge the dimensions. Bring an Apocalypse."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well, what's in it for you?", asked Spike.  
  
"Peace", said Buffy.  
  
"You're going to end the world because you want a bit of peace and quiet? Christ! I always knew you were quirky, but that really takes the sodding biscuit"  
  
"I feel free. Nothing can touch me"  
  
"You're saying that like its a good thing, pet."  
  
Buffy didn't answer for a moment. She touched the ring on her finger.  
  
"This is changing me. Bringing out my true self"  
  
"Which is...?"  
  
"Darkness."  
  
"Bollocks"  
  
Buffy raised an eybrow.  
  
"You're going to stop me with bad language? You're pathetic."  
  
"Look, Buffy. Let me tell you about magic rings. Someone gives you one - it's not for your own good."  
  
"The Ram's dead."  
  
"Come on, he's not the boss. The boss never does the grunt work. That ring belongs to someone else. Someone you don't wanna meet. Let alone spend eternity with. Whoever it is organising this Merger, he doesn't want your happiness."  
  
The slightest hint of doubt appeared on Buffy's face.  
  
"I love you", said Spike, walking towards her.  
  
"You think you can talk me down? Like Xander did with Willow?"  
  
"No, luv. I'm just telling you the truth. I love you. But If you go through with this, I'm going to kill you. Because you won't be Buffy any more . You'll be - and I'm gonna use your own words here, pet - a horrrible, disgusting thing. A Monster."  
  
"That's not true. I'm not going to be a vampire."  
  
"No. Something much worse."  
  
"Nothing's worse than being human. It's nothing but pain."  
  
Spike came closer. He touched her arm. Energy crackled around his hand. It hurt.  
  
"There's this", he said, and kissed her.  
  
Buffy felt the world swirling into confusion. The pain was rushing back, the stab of Dawn's absence, the guilt, Anya's face, her mother's, a line of dead faces flashing in front of her face.  
  
But then, behind all that, Love.  
  
She pulled away slowly - and she smiled.  
  
"Yes", she said. "There's that"  
  
And she stepped out of the circle.  
  
* * * **  
  
"Why didn't I try that", said Xander, from the other side of the room.  
  
"Maybe, cos I don't fancy you? With the you've got a penis issue", said Willow.  
  
Spike and Buffy stood close to one another.  
  
"Is it over?", asked Celia.  
  
As if in answer, there was a roaring sound, and a portal began to open.....  
  
__________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 05-14-2003 08:00 PM: The portal was tiny at first - it hung like a blue firefly in the air.  
  
Buffy cried out. She felt as if invisible hands were tugging at her, pulling her back into the circle.  
  
Spike grabbed her, but a shock ran through his body, he couldn't hold on.  
  
"Buffy, what is it?", cried Willow.  
  
"Oh God", said Buffy. Her skin began to glow.  
  
"It's happening. It's coming.....They're coming."  
  
"Who's coming?", asked Celia.  
  
"Probably not a question you want to know the answer to", said Kennedy.  
  
Buffy screamed. Her arm jerked up, involuntarily, and a beam of light shot out of the ring on her finger.  
  
"The ring", said Spike. "Bloody thought so. Red. Can you get it off her?"  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
"I can feel it's...it's part of her now."  
  
"Portal's not getting any smaller", said Kennedy.  
  
The blue dot had grown to the size of a football. Through it you could see dark shapes.  
  
"Buffy, can you hear me?", said Spike.  
  
"I am not Buffy. I am the Hart."  
  
"Oh. Balls"  
  
Spike tried to think. There must be a way out. There had to be.  
  
"Buffy!", Xander cried. "Willow, why can't you do something?"  
  
"No Xander. She's linked to the portal. She'll die"  
  
"Bingo", said Spike. He turned to Buffy.  
  
"Sorry luv. This might hurt a bit"  
  
He threw himself at her. The other Scoobies watched in horror.  
  
He's going to kill her, thought Xander. After all this he's going to kill her.  
  
Spike grabbed Buffy's hand. And bit down hard.  
  
The roaring stopped. Buffy sagged into his arms. And the portal snapped shut. __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 05-15-2003 06:09 PM: Spike sank to his knees, cradling Buffy in his arms.  
  
There was silence in the cave, for a moment.  
  
"Buffy?", said Spike, almost in a whisper.  
  
She didn't answer. Her breathing was shallow, her head lolled back in his lap.  
  
"She's alive", he said. "Just"  
  
"No thanks to you", snapped Xander, kneeling over Buffy. He held her wounded hand in his.  
  
"Were you in a different Apocalypse?", said Kennedy. "He just saved her."  
  
Spike smiled, grimly, stroking Buffy's hair.  
  
"I'm here", he said.  
  
"Is that really Buffy?", asked Celia.  
  
She didn't want to put a dampener on things, but hadn't Buffy just been a demon five minutes ago?  
  
"I think so", said Willow, looking at her friend's face. "I felt something...leave."  
  
"We've got to get her to a hospital", said Spike. "She's losing blood, fast"  
  
He glanced at her hand.  
  
"Sorry luv. I had to"  
  
He bent and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Let's get out of here", said Celia.  
  
Xander looked at Willow.  
  
"And can we make that the one-foot-in-front-of-the-other way"  
  
Willlow nodded.  
  
"This way", said Kennedy. __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 05-15-2003 07:01 PM: Buffy was sitting at the kitchen talbe at home, a bandage round her hand. The hospital hadn't found anything wrong with her, apart from her missing finger. "Dog bite" was pronounced, and she was sent home.  
  
But she felt very drained.  
  
The Scoobies sat round the table with her, drinking coffee. No one was talking much. Spike was sitting slightly apart, smoking. He still felt out of place here, in this nice suburban house. Even though it was Buffy's house.  
  
Perhaps because it was Buffy's house. She wasn't the sort of woman to make a feller feel cosy and homey.  
  
That's why I love her, he thought.  
  
"Can we get pizza?", asked Celia, just to break the silence.  
  
Buffy began to cry. Quietly at first.  
  
"Hey". Spike came close to her and slid his arms round her shoulders.  
  
Sobs shook her body, her thin shoulders quivvered.  
  
"Buffy?", said Willow. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry."  
  
"They're dead. They're really dead.", said Buffy, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"And you're here", said Xander. __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 05-15-2003 07:57 PM: They buried Dawn and Anya the next day. It had been raining, and the grass of the cemetry was fresh and soft.  
  
The Police had had all sorts of questions. But Willow took them aside, and...talked to them. They soon went away, with an unshakeable belief that the deaths were accidental.  
  
Buffy,Celia, Willow and Xander walked together behind the coffins. They were to be buried side by side, near Joyce's grave.  
  
Dawn's friends from school were there - Buffy hardly recognized any of them.I knew so little about her life, she thought.  
  
Principal Wood was there too, standing quietly by the graveside.  
  
No-one came for Anya. She only had us, thought Xander. He looked down at her coffin. How can someone that alive be gone?  
  
"Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust"  
  
Why is that the only part I ever seem to notice? thought Buffy. I've been to enough funerals.  
  
She threw a handful of earth onto her sister's grave.  
  
"She can't have known", said Xander. "The meds said she died instantly. We were...she was happy"  
  
He put his arm round Buffy's shoulder.  
  
"I hope so. I wish I'd been there for her. I don't just mean to save her. I mean...I gave her so little."  
  
"You're forgetting your incredible Christyness - you gave her your life, Buffy."  
  
"While she was alive, I mean."  
  
"You loved her. That's enough"  
  
Buffy began to cry.  
  
"I miss her so much"  
  
Buffy lay her head on his shoulder.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How're you holding up?", said Kennedy.  
  
She and Spike were sitting in the Summers' kitchen, a bottle of bourbon between them. Since they couldn't go to the funeral, they thought they'd start the wake early.  
  
They were drinking out of mugs. Seems to take a lot to get me drunk, now I'm dead, thought Kennedy. But she was getting there.  
  
Spike shrugged.  
  
"Let's talk about something else, shall we?"  
  
"British, much? Don't like talking about your feelings, huh?"  
  
"Not much, no"  
  
"Suits me. But I thought I should ask, y'know, check you were ok"  
  
"I'm ok. Not drunk enough though. Gotter get much drunker."  
  
"Spoken like a man who's truly a-ok"  
  
"It's the little bit. They're putting her in the ground. I'm, what, ten times her age. And I'm sitting here. And she's not. And Anya. Didn't know the lady all that well.."  
  
"'Cept in the Biblical sense, I hear"  
  
Spike ignored her.  
  
"...but she was a good person. Well, when she stopped eviscerating men, she was. A nice lady. Said all the wrong things of course. Put people's backs up, like. But she stirred things up. Made people see stuff"  
  
He took a swig of his whiskey.  
  
"And Buffy's cut up real bad"  
  
"But not end-the-world-metamorphose-into-a-demon-bad, right?"  
  
Spike smiled.  
  
"Nah. Don't think so."  
  
He poured himself and Kennedy another drink.  
  
"S'still a lot I don't get", she said. "Like, how come Buffy got her powers back in the first place? But, you know what? I think I'll leave all that crap up to Willow. She's the brains in this outfit"  
  
"And what're you, then, Kennedy?"  
  
"Got other skills"  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Care to elaborate?"  
  
"Not to you, mate."  
  
"Ah well. Cheers."  
  
They clinked glasses. __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler  
  
Posted by WolframandHart on 05-16-2003 08:42 PM: Wake "I'd just like to say a few words. About what's happened. But also about what comes next.", said Buffy.  
  
Everyone was gathered in the kitchen after the funeral, drinking and talking. A hush descended on the room.  
  
"Wolfram and Hart killed my sister and my friend. I still can't grasp that they're gone....It just keeps hitting me"  
  
She paused a moment.  
  
"But I'm not going to look for revenge. That's not what we're here for."  
  
There was a flash and a bang. And Giles was standing in the kitchen. On the table.  
  
"Er, hello", he said. And promptly fell onto the floor.  
  
"Spoil my big speech why dontcha!", said Buffy, helping him up.  
  
"You're alive!", gasped Giles. "The coven sent me here... I thought the world was ending...I thought you were dead! what happened to the prophecy?"  
  
"Very briefly true. Guess it had a short expiry date", said Buffy.  
  
"Thank God".Giles hugged her  
  
"Thank Spike, actually", said Xander. "Much as it pains me to say this, bleach Brit over there brought her back from the Unscooby side of the force."  
  
Spike grinned.  
  
"What can I say? I'm a good snog."  
  
"I turned into a demon", explained Buffy. "But I changed my mind. Epihany deal."  
  
"Demon? Oh, what kind?", asked Giles, eagerly - his academic curiousity was obviously taking over.  
  
"Dunno.",said Buffy. "Didn't stop to look myself up. Kinda busy trying to merge a few billion dimensions."  
  
"She was the Hart",said Willow.  
  
"From the folks that brought us Wolfram and", added Xander.  
  
"Spike bit her finger off", added Celia.  
  
Giles winced.  
  
"Hey, I was helping!", objected Spike.  
  
"It was a whole gollum thing", said Xander.  
  
Spike glowered at him.  
  
"Only, not with the evil and the webbyness."  
  
"She had this ring", said Willow. "It was making it all happen. The Merger."  
  
"No, Willow. I was making it all happen. At first, anyhow."  
  
"Why, Buffy?", asked Giles, seriously.  
  
"I lost it. I lost myself I guess. The grief...I killed someone Giles. I killed Lilah."  
  
Buffy hung her head slightly.  
  
"Feeling TOTAL sympathy here", said Willow. "Um, though, not condoning the murder, but...when you have power, it's so easy to let it control you."  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"And when that happens, it's not power anymore", she said.  
  
"It's just violence. I thought, by becoming my power, accepting the dark bit of me and pushing away everything else - I thought it would make everything easy. Make the pain go away. And, you know what? It did. Everything was clear. It felt right. It didn't matter that Dawn was dead. Because I didn't need anybody. But then, with the kissing...."  
  
Buffy trailed off.  
  
"I felt warm again. Inside"  
  
Buffy realized too late how that sounded.  
  
"This is getting kinda PG", said Xander. "Not sure Celia should be hearing about you and Spike getting hot and sticky"  
  
"I don't mind", said Celia, placidly. "It's not like I've never seen porn before."  
  
"How?"asked Giles, "did the conversation move from spiritual epiphany to porn? In under a minute?"  
  
"It went via Xander", said Kennedy.  
  
"Hey! It was Celia brought up the P word"  
  
"Stoppit people! Do I have to get schoolmarm on you?", asked Willow.  
  
"Yes please miss", smirked Kennedy.  
  
"You are all perfectly ridiculous.", said Giles, crossing his arms.  
  
"I think that's British for "I love you guys"", said Xander.  
  
"Doesn't anyone want to hear about my epiphany?", pouted Buffy. "It was all moving and life-changey"  
  
The Scoobies looked sheepish.  
  
"Go on, luv. You've got the floor", said Spike.  
  
"Nah. I'll save it for the long winter evenings", she said. "But, I'll say this. Things are different now. Seems weird to say this at a wake. But I know everything's going to be ok. I know I'm not alone."  
  
"You never were, Buffy", said Xander.  
  
"I know. But, I'm kinda unobservy like that. So, finally. I know. We're all in this together."  
  
"I'll drink to that luv", said Spike.  
  
"You'd drink to anything", smiled Celia.  
  
"Hey! Your watcher here remember?", said Spike. "Bit of respect!"  
  
Celia raised an eyebrow. Spike slapped himself on the forehead.  
  
"I can't believe I was just trying to pull rank there!Christ! Glad I killled Drusilla so she didn't have to see this. She'd be appalled. I mean, I'm a sodding anarchist!"  
  
"You've become a cog in the wheels of the patriarchal establishment", said Willow, taking a handful of chips.  
  
"Kill me now", groaned Spike.  
  
"Is that an order sir?", asked Celia.  
  
Spike gave her a very menacing look. Then he smiled again.  
  
"Yeah. Well. Seems things are different. The Slayer gig - it's a destiny made for two, nowadays. And we're not just backup any more. Like Buffy says. We're all in this together."  
  
Spike looked around the Scooby circle.  
  
"But if anyone so much as hints at a group hug, I'm going to bite them."  
  
THE END (for now) __________________  
  
I think this line is mostly filler 


End file.
